Darkest before the dawn
by DaarkBlondiie
Summary: L'amour en travaillant ? Santana n'y croyait pas. Jusqu'au jour où d'étranges disparition l'emmenne à rencontrer l'Amour...
1. Darkest before the dawn

_**Hello les peoples ! Me revoilà avec un O.S différent ;)**_

_**Il est un peu spécial parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur des flics et tous l'bordel x) donc c'est juste un "essai" pour ainsi dire. Si c'est débile, tout ça, faites moi le remarquer ;) merchiiii !**_

_**Dans cet O.S, Santana et Brittany sont des lesbiennes assumée (comme dans toutes mes fic' pratiquement ^^) elles ne se connaissent pas, ne se sont jamais vue et jamais parler**_

_**Résumer : Des jeunes femmes agées de 25 à 30 ans disparaissent. Les agents Lopez et Anderson doivent infiltrer une association LGBT pour découvrir le coupable. Jamais Santana n'aurait penser trouver l'amour en enquétant simplement.  
**_

_**Cet O.S m'a été inspiré en lisant une fic dont le nom est "La mission" sur le site lesbienne stories . net (enlevez les espaces) écrite par YulVolk. Je n'ai rien plagier de cette fic', je me suis simplement inspirée d'elle.**_

_** En lisant et comparant les deux vous verrez ;)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_** Kiss**_

**-XoOoXoOoXoOoX-**

_P.O.V Brittany :_

Je me déhanchais au milieu de la piste, les yeux fermés, me concentrant sur les pas à effectuer. J'avais conscience des regards insistant sur moi, j'ai l'habitude à force. À chaques sorties en boite, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers moi. Tous le temps, les danseurs s'écartaient, me laissant me déchainer au milieu, m'applaudissant. Quelques fois, des danseuses venaient se coller contre moi, mais abandonner rapidement, car mon rythme était rapide. Étant danseuse professionnelle, il faut bien que je soit à la hauteur, non ?

Je sentis un corp se presser contre le mien, calquant les mouvements avec les miens. Je tournais la tête pour remarquer une jeune femme brune, la peau légèrement halée, des yeux sombre, un peu plus petite que moi. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je me collais encore plus et bougeais de plus en plus sensuellement. Elle arrivait à suivre mon rythme, elle ne devait pas être si mauvaise que ça.

Je sentis son bras passer autour de mon ventre, me rapprochant encore plus de son corp. Elle était complètement contre mon dos et bougeais aussi sensuellement que moi. La chaleur commençait à grimper. Un frisson parcourut mon corp quand sa main se posa sur mon ventre. Son autre main glissa sur ma hanche, passant sous mon haut.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et vit son magnifique sourire. Cette fille était tous simplement magnifique. Ses yeux plonger dans les miens m'hypnotisaient. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou en ondulant du bassin contre elle. Je glissais une jambe entre les siennes en me collant encore plus à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit. Je me mordit la lèvre inférieure et approchait mon visage de son oreille et lui demandais si elle voulait boire quelque chose. Je la sentis sursauter légèrement au son de ma voix, ce qui me fit rigoler. Je répétais ma question et elle accepta. Les autres danseurs, voyant le show terminer, reprirent possession de la piste. J'entrainais la brune vers le comptoir et m'installais.

_ Tu veux boire quoi ? lui demandai-je à l'oreille.

J'en profitais pour effleurer son cou de mes lèvres. Elle sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil.

_ Vodka pomme, s'il te plait.

Sa voix était sensuelle et elle posa une de ses mains sur ma cuisse en se rapprochant de moi. Mes yeux dévièrent sur son décolleté plus que généreux.

_ La vue te plait ? sussura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Si elle croyait que je serais gêner, elle se trompait lourdement !

_ Tu sais pas à quel point.

Je rigolais en voyant son air surpris. Haha, tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Je lui fit un clin d'oeil et commandait deux vodka pomme. Une fois nos commandes en main, je proposais d'aller au calme. Elle me fit un sourire aguicheur et accepta. Je la suivit jusqu'à une table libre, et nous nous installâmes l'une à côté de l'autre. Son parfum était envoutant, tout comme son regard. Elle me détaillait, un sourire aux lèvres. J'en conclut que ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait.

Et pour moi, le spectacle était tout ausi plaisant. Elle avait un corp magnifique. Une déese. D'habitude, ce n'était pas mon genre, mais là ! Wow ! Des formes divines, un regard hypnotisant, une bouche pulpeuse, des cheveux noir long... Je craquais littéralement. Elle se pencha vers moi, m'envoyant de douces effluves de son parfum.

_ Je m'appelle Santana et toi, _bella _?

Une espagnole ? Mmh... j'vais pas me retenir.

_ Brittany. Enchantée.

_ De même.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je lui sourit et bu une gorgée de ma boisson.

_ T'es nouvelle à l'association ? demandai-je. Je t'ai jamais vue.

_ Ouais, j'ai entendue parler de cet assoc' et j'avais envie de faire de nouvelle rencontre. Et pour l'instant je regrette pas. Au fait, j'ai adorée ta danse.

Elle appuya ses propos par un clin d'oeil. Elle est abonner aux clin d'oeil, c'est pas posible ! Cette fille me rendra dingue ! Pourtant j'viens à peine de la rencontrer.

_ Merci, toi aussi t'était pas mal dans ton genre. On s'en refait quand tu veux.

Je lui adressais un sourire charmeur qu'elle me retourna. Je sentis sa main carresser ma cuisse. Elle y allait pas par quatres chemins, elle !

Je décidais de prendre les commandes et de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa bouche était douce et épousait parfaitement mes lèvres. Elle sourit et me rendit mon baiser avec force. J'agrippais ses cheveux et passais ma langue entre ses dents. Sa langue se colla à la mienne et elles entamèrent un ballet sensuel et endiablé. Sa main glissa sur ma cuisse, remontant contre ma hanche, pour m'approcher encore plus d'elle. Le baiser devint encore plus chaud quand je sentis sa main se balader entre mes jambes, passant sous ma jupe. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur ma peau, jusqu'à mon string. Son index effleura le tissu déjà tremper quand un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Ni Santana, ni moi ne voulions arrêter alors nous continuâmes.

_ Putain, Santana, tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes ? tonna une voix près de nous.

Je sursautais et me décollais de la brune à contre-coeur et jetais un regard meurtrier au gars qui venait de tout foutre en l'air. Yeux marrons et cheveux bruns. Il avait tellement de gel dans les cheveux qu'il devait vouloir rivaliser avec la boule disco de la boite.

_ Merde, tu fait chier Blaine. Tu veux quoi ? grommela Santana.

_ Faut que je te parle.

Santana soupira, m'assura qu'elle revenait rapidement et se leva pour suivre le dénommer Blaine. Je la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je les perde de vue. Je m'enfonçait dans le fauteuil en buvant ma vodka pomme. J'avais chaud. Très chaud.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. J'allais me retourner quand quelque chose se plaqua sur ma bouche et qu'une poigne d'acier ensserra ma gorge. Je lâchais mon verre qui s'écrasa à terre et essayais de me débattre, mais la poigne se resserant autour de mon cou m'en dissuada. Je me sentis trainer à terre, jusqu'à une entrée, pour finir par sortir. Aussitôt dehors, quelque chose s'écrasa sur mon crâne, m'assomant sur le coup.

_P.O.V Santana :_

_ Lopez, Anderson, dans mon bureau ! Tous de suite !

Putain ! Pourquoi quand j'ai une pause faut que cette harpie se la ramménne, merde ! Fait chier ! On peut pas être tranquille deux minutes dans ce boulot de merde ! Du coin de l'oeil je vis mon coéquipier soupirer et se diriger vers le bureau de Sylvester. Je l'imiter en me levant de ma chaise. Je poussais la porte du bureau de ma boss et m'affalais sans élégance sur le siège en bois. La boss me fixa, puis Blaine. Elle se le va et alluma un projo' qui refléta cinq photos de femmes. Une zappette à la main, elle agrandit une photo et les fit défiler en les décrivant.

_ Lina Andrews, 26 ans, disparue le 01.08.2012 à 10:45 du soir, à la discothèque du centre-ville. Kalya Sparcks, 25 ans, disparue le 08.08.2012 à 10:45 du soir, à la discothèque du centre-ville... Et c'est toutes pareil. À la même heure, au même endroit, à une semaine d'intervalle. La dernière à avoir disparue est la chorégraphe de nombreuses stars, Brittany Pierce. La semaine dernière...

_ Merde ! m'exclamai-je en voyant la photo.

_ Un problème, Lopez ?

_ Ouais, parce que le truc, c'est que je l'ai vue le soir où elle à disparue.

_ Développe.

_ J'ai danser avec elle, on à pris un verre ensemble et pendant que je commencer ma petite affaire, mister pot-de-gel ambulant est venus m'interrompre. Putain, t'aurais pas été là, on l'aurait coincé c't'enculé ! Merde ! Tu déconne !

Je le fusillais du regard et reportais mon attention sur la photo de Brittany. Blonde, yeux bleu, bouche fine, peau pâle, d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. En boîte elle avait été magnifique, mais sur la photo, encore plus. Je lut les indications qu'il y avait sur elle.

_**Brittany Pierce, 25 ans, Lima Height, danseuse professionnelle. Disparue le 29.08.2012, à la discothèque du centre-ville. Aucuns témoins occulaire à signaler...**_

Je relevais la tête vers ma boss.

_ On a un suspect ? demandai-je.

_ Oui, dit-elle.

Elle fit défiler une autre photo. Un homme cette fois-ci. Carré, tête ronde, cheveux court brun, yeux sombre.

_ David Karovsky, fondateur de l'association "Contre l'homophobie".

_ Des antécédents ? demanda Blaine.

_ Oui. Plusieurs altercations avec la police. Trafic de drogue, d'armes et trafic d'être humains...

_ Pfff, bâtard grommelai-je.

_ ...arrestation multiples pour coups et blessures contre des homosexuels...

_ Attendez, vous dites que lui, qui a ouvert cette assoc', est un ancien homophobe ?

_ Je parirais pas sur le "ancien", Blaine, dis-je. C'est lui. J'en suis sûre.

_ Reste plus qu'à le coincé, termina Sue en éteignant le rétroprojecteur.

_ T'inquiète, Sue, on gère. À moins que mister-je-tue-des-phoques-pour-mes-cheveux n'interrompe une mission.

_ T'avais ta langue contre ses amygdales ! Si ça c'est une mission...

_ Ouais, mais en attendant, j'croyais qu'elle c'été trouvée une autre gonzesse ! On aurait pû l'avoir ce Karovsky !

_ Vous partez à la montagne, nous interrompit Sue.

_ Hein ?

_ L'asociation dans laquelle vous faites partie, part quelques jours dans un chalet de ce cher Karovsky. À vous de trouver des preuves comme quoi il est impliquer dans cet affaire. Je veux des preuves. Et qui tiennent la route. Et faites vite, j'ai pas envie qu'il en tue une pour satisfaire son homophobie.

Je me levais sans rien ajouter et retournais dans mon bureau, le dossier des disparues dans les bras. Je fermais la porte et m'affalais sur mon siège en ouvrant la fenêtre d'Internet. Je devais faire des recherches sur ce Karovsky. En attendant que les papiers s'imprime, j'allais me chercher un café et le bu sans sucre pour me motiver. Je grimaçais sous le goût amer et retournais dans mon bureau, après avoir demander à Artie, notre "hacker", de me sortir encore plus de choses sur le suspect. Je devais tous faire pour protéger Brittany et la sortir de là. C'était bien la première fois que je m'impliquait tant dans une affaire. Surement dû au fait que j'étais la dernière personne à l'avoir vue et à lui avoir parler._ Surtout la dernière personne à l'avoir touché._

Je secouais la tête, sortant ces pensées de mon esprit et me plongeais dans mon boulot. Quatres heures après d'intense recherches, la conclusion comme quoi ce Karovsky était coupable s'imposa à moi. Un homophobe qui fonde une association pour les homosexuel, y'a de quoi être sceptique. Mais pourquoi aurait-il ouvert cet assoc' ?_ Pour se débarasser des homos, bien sûr ! Il les réunis tous et il s'occupe d'eux séparémment ! Il a pas interêt à touché à Brittany, sinon j'le castre ! _Merde, pourquoi je pensais de suite à elle ? Je ne la connaissais même pas ? Bon, d'accord, on a faillis coucher ensemble, mais quand même ! Pourquoi me hantait-elle à ce point ? D'habitude, celles avec qui je passais ma nuit, je les jeter le lendemain matin, et je les oubliait. La plupart, je ne connaissait même pas leur noms. _Peut-être que j'pense à elle parce qu'elle c'est fait enlever, ou parce qu'on a pas coucher ensemble. Ouais, c'est surement ça._

Je finis mon café d'une traite et allais à la fenêtre allumer une cigarette. Je tirais dessus en regardant le ciel. D'une couleur bleu limpide, sans nuage. De la même couleur que les yeux de Brittany. Peut-être moins beau, moins joyeux. Je soupirais et jeter ma clope sur le goudron, dix étages plus bas. Je fermais la fenêtre, pris mon blouson en cuir et sortis de mon bureau. J'allais prévenir Sue que je partais et sortit des locaux, mon arme de service coincé à l'arrière de mon jean. Je regardais l'heure et décidais de retourner à la discothèque pour essayer de trouver des preuves. Bien sûr, elle devait être fermé, mais il devait y avoir d'autres sortie où je pourrais avoir ce que je cherchais. Je me mis au volant de ma voiture et fonçais au centre-ville. Je me garais sur le parking de la boîte quelques minutes plus tard, et sortis de ma voiture. J'arrangeais mon arme, enfilais mon gilet par balle sous ma veste (on sais jamais, des fois qu'il y ai des tarés), et me dirigeais vers l'entrée principale d'une démarche nonchalente. Je regardais par terre, sur les murs, au fenêtre un peu plus haut. Rien. Je fis le tour de la boîte. Je remarquais une porte à l'arrière. Sortant mon arme, j'actionnais la poignet. Fermé. Évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau si c'était ouvert. Je soupirais. Je n'avais rien à faire de plus ici. Fait chier. J'assenais un coup de pied dans un carton qui trainait à terre, replaçais mon arme entre mon jean et mon dos, puis retournais sur le parking, dans l'idée d'aller à l'association.

Je mis le contact, effectuais une marche arrière et roulais en direction du Q.G, comme l'appelais Blaine. Je devais voir ce fondateur à deux balles, lui faire comprendre que je ne m'amusais pas. Si pour ça je devais employer la manière forte, je le ferais. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimée une femme, encore moins Santana Lopez. Car ce que je voulais, je l'obtenais. Par n'importe quel moyen. Quitte à le martyriser un peu. D'aileurs, il ne le volerait pas, si j'en arrivais à cette soution. Karovsky, fait gaffe à ton cul, Santana Lopez est dans la place. C'est lui le coupable, j'en suis certaine. J'en mettrais ma tête à coupé.

Je garais ma voiture entre deux autres, descendis, arrangeait discrétement mon arme et allais dans l'enceinte de l'association après avoir verrouiller ma voiture. Je poussais la porte et allais prendre l'ascenseur pour monter au quatrième étage. Les portes de l'ascensseur s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir sombre, parsemer de porte en bois. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout l'endroit que j'avais vue la première fois. L'affichage m'indiqua que j'était au sixième. Sortant mon arme, je m'avançais à pas de loup, me collant presque dos au mur. J'essayais d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Toutes les pièces étaient vides. Arrivé à l'avant-dernière, la poignet bloqua à mi-chemin. Vérifiant qu il n'y ai personnes, je donnais un coup de pied violent au niveau de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit violement, et je rentrais dans la pièce, pointant mon arme devant moi. Vide. Merde ! Fait chier. Moi qui pensais que toutes les pièces où les portes avaient du mal à s'ouvrir était les clés du mystère, bah je m'étais trompé.

Quelque chose de glacé glissa sur mon cou et je sentis un corp se collé contre mon dos. Merde !

_ On ne bouge plus, sussura une voix d'homme dans mon oreille. Sinon ta gueule d'ange risque d'être légèrement décapité.

Sans rien dire, je laissais tomber mon arme à terre, bouillant intérieurement. Quelle conne ! Se faire prendre comme un bleue ! Fait chier !

_P.O.V Brittany :_

Je me réveillais en proie à un mal de crâne horrible, partant de ma nuque. Les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. La boîte, Santana, le baiser, un gars pleins de gel, un truc sur ma bouche, un coup, puis le trou noir. Je passais ma main sur ma nuque, me massant légèrement en gémissant de douleur. Il m'avait pas rater l'enfoiré ! Toute ma nuque me faisait souffrir horriblement, rejoignant désagréablement mon crâne. Je passais une main sur mon visage en soupirant. _Putain, j'ai fait quoi pour être dans cette situation ? Faut-il dire que j'me suis faites enlevée ? Surement, ouais, sinon jamais personnes ne m'aurait mis un truc dégueu sur la bouche. D'ailleurs, ça avait un goût et une odeur bizarre son machin ! Et pis qui voudrait m'enlever ? J'suis pas assez précieuse pour qu'on paie une rançon immense pour me récupérer. En plus personnes ne va s'appercevoir que j'ai disparue. Pffff._

Faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui martelait mon cerveau, je me levais et fis le tour de la pièce. Rapidement. Y'a avait rien, de toute façon. À part une lucarne au plafond qui laissait filtrer un léger rayon de soleil. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouverte, alors que je me laissais tomber lourdement à terre, au centre de la pièce. Du moins j'pense. Parce que la quasi totalité de la pièce était dans l'ombre. Seul un morceau du sol était visible grâce au soleil.

Je m'allongeais à terre, les mains derrière ma tête. Je n'avais que ça à faire de toute façon. Crier ne servirait surement qu'à énerver les kidnappeurs - de ce que j'ai pû retenir des films - et c'est tout ce que je voulais éviter. Douée comme je suis, je ne me mettrais qu'encore plus dans la merde à vouloir me libérée. Alors vallait mieux attendre que quelque chose se passe pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. D'ailleurs pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais aucunes quelconque importance. Dans mon boulot, pleins de chorégraphe étaient aussi talentueux que moi. Mes parents décédés ne risquaient pas de pouvoir faire grand-chose. Aucuns (ou aucunes, dans mon cas) fiançée n'était là pour jouer au (à la) super héro(ïne) pour me sauver ou pour payer la rançon - s'il y en avait une - pour me sauver. Je sais, toutes me pensées sont tournées vers le mode d'emploi "Comment me sortir d'un enlevement en 10 leçons". Dommage pour moi, j'ai abandonner à la deuxième phrase.

Sérieusement, j'ai personnes de mon entourage d'assez important au monde pour qu'on m'enlève. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pû faire pour mérité ça ? Je n'étais même pas une célébrité ! À moins qu'un psychopathe s'amuse à kidnapper des chorégraphes. C'était la seule solution plausible qui me venait en tête._  
_

Malgré moi, je sentis les larmes embuées mes yeux et glisser sur mes joues, laissant une trace brûlante sur ma peau. Les sanglots se firent plus profonds, secouant violemment mon corp. Je me roulais en boule contre moi-même, les jambes contre ma poitrine, mes bras entourant mes mollet, la tête entre mes genoux. Mes pleurs résonaient fortement dans la pièce vide de meuble. Je me sentais seule. Seule au monde. Seule face à un homme (ou une femme ?) qui me voulait je n'sais quoi, que je ne pouvais lui apporter.

Mes sanglots se tarirent peu à peu, me redonnant une respiration régulière. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Je restais en boule, au milieu de la pièce, les yeux clos, la nuque en feu.

Les souvenirs de la soirée me revinrent, et la brune avec qui j'avais danser hanta mes songes. Je sentais encore son corp pressé contre le mien dans une délicieuse sensation de douceur mêlé de sauvagerie. Le goût de ses lèvres étaient encore présente sur les miennes. J'avais encore la sensation de ses doigts sur moi, rendant ma peau plus brûlante que jamais. J'étouffais un gémissement de frustration et je me roulais sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, le regard fixer sur la lucarne. La couleur orangée du ciel m'apprit que le jour commençait à décliner. Je soupirais et me levais, me plaçant sous la lucarne. Un petit vent léger vint secouer mes cheveux, et rafraichir la pièce. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais par le nez fortement. Le temps allait être long là-dedans seule.

_P.O.V Santana :_

Ses mains parcouraient mon corp avidement.

_ Touche pas, bâtard ! grondai-je.

_ Ta gueule, salope !

La lame accentua sa pression sur mon cou et je sentis la pointe percé légèrement ma peau. Je serrais les dents pour éviter de lui montrer ma faiblesse. Des lamres commençèrent à embuer ma vue, alors qu'il me faisait reculer dans le couloir. _C'est le moment ou jamais._

Prenant ma force en main, je lui administrais un coup de tête dans la machoire. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et déssera sa poigne de moi. Je me dégager et courrus prendre mon flingue. Je le pointais sur sa poitrine.

_ Lache ce couteau et t'aura la vie sauve, crachai-je. Je suis du F.B.I. Un seul faux pas, et t'aura une balle entre les deux yeux.

Je vis enfin à quoi il ressemblait. Grand, blond, baraqué, des yeux vert-bleu. Physique de mannequin. Je fut déstabilisé par la large cicatrice qu'il arborait dans le cou.

J'entendis son couteau frapper la terre et il leva les mains en l'air en signe de redition.

Je lui fit signe de se retourner et le plaquer ventre contre le mur. Le fouillant, je remarquer tout un attirail de poignard. Sortant les menottes de ma poche, j'enserrais fermement ses poignet dans les bracelets métallique. Je rangeais mon arme et le conduisit jusqu'à l'ascensseur. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'étroit espace et j'appuyais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé. Le blond me reluquais sans gêne. Serrant les dents, je pris sur moi pour me calmer. J'avais la facheuse tendance à frapper pour arriver à mes fin. Malheureusement, ça m'a value des heures supplémentaires dans une cellulle qu'autre chose. Et oui, quand Sylvester est énerver, elle envoie celui ou celle qui est la cause de son "trouble" en garde à vue. Alors dormir sur une banquette en bois dans le froid, non merci. Je préfére encore allais faire du sport après le boulot.

Les portes de l'ascensseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée et je poussais mon suspect dehors, jusqu'à ma voiture. Je le fit rentrer dans l'habitacle, sur la banquette arrière et me mise au volant. J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro du bureau. Au bout de deux sonneries, la voix nasillarde de Sugar la secrétaire retentit.

Je m'identifais et demandais Sue. La tonalité de la mise en relation avec ma bos retentit, puis la voix séche de Sue claqua à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Lopez, j'espère que t'a une bonne raison d'me faire chier.

_ J'ai attraper un suspect dans l'affaire des enlèvements. Je suis aller au bureau de l'assoc' et j'suis tomber sur Mister Monde qui voulait m'égorger.

_ Félicitations, Lopez. Rammenne le au Q.G.

_ Okkay.

Je raccrochais, et, ignorant les paroles de Mister Monde, je mis le contact et allumais la radio.

_ Bon, Mister muscle, tu va la mettre en veilleuse sinon j'te baillone, compris ? Tu veux causer ? T'attend que j't'emménne à mon boss. Alors maintenant ferme la si tu veux pas perdre certains bijoux de famille.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vis ses yeux se diriger vers son entre-jambes et son visage devint pâle. Je ricanais silencieusement. Tous des couilles molles ces gars, sérieux ! J'ai bien fait d'aller vers les nanas ! Ceci dit, je me souviens bien être aller vers un gars, un soir. Mais j'étais vraiment torchée ce soir-là. J'avais dix-huit ans. Je venais de plaquer la nana avec qui j'étais depuis quelques temps. Je venais d'apprendre qu'elle me trompait avec ma meilleure amie. Alors le soir même, j'étais aller en boite avec une bande de pote tous plus cons les uns que les autres. À mon réveil le lendemain, je m'étais retrouvée avec, non seulement une horrible gueule de bois, mais aussi avec un gars aussi nu qu'un ver dans mon lit, à côté de moi, dormant encore. Je me rappel ma réaction. Un rire nerveux avait fusé d'entre mes lèvres et j'avais poussée le gars hors de mon lit. Je l'avais insulté - en espagnol, évidemment - et je l'avais foutu à la porte... à poil. Ma voisine de palier avait dû être heureuse de se rincer l'oeil en sortant voir qui causait tout ce rafus. Je l'avais viré de chez moi et lancer ses affaires dehors. Je sais, c'est cruel. Mais moi qui suis censé aimer les filles, me retrouve dans le même lit qu'un gars aussi nu que moi... Allez pas me dire que nous avons jouer aux dominos toute la nuit. Heureusement, je ne me rappelle plus de rien, même sept ans après. C'est mieux ainsi. Sinon j'aurais tenter de mettre fin à mes jours en pensant ce que j'avais fait avec un gars. Dans une série, une nana avait sortie que c'été comme un god ceinture sans ceinture... Déjà que j'aime pas les gods, c'est encore pire !

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking devant les locaux du F.B.I. Je coupais le moteur, soufflais un coup et allais sortir mister muscle de la voiture. Je le conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire et le forçais à s'asseoir. Puis je ressorti rejoindre ma patronne derrière la vitre sans teint. Je vis le blond, assit sur la chaise, les mains recouvrant son visage, poser sur la table en bois.

_ Bon travail, Lopez, m'acceuillit Sue avec un sourie sincère sur les lèvres que je n'avais jamais vue. Ça te dit de venir l'interroger avec moi ?

_ Euh...

_ T'auras le droit de te défouler sur lui si tu veux. Mais pas plus de trois coups.

_ Okkay, ça marche.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je suivais ma boss dans la salle. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mister muscle releva la tête. Ses yeux nous fixa tour à tour et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ N'y pense même pas, blondinet, dit Sue. Nous sommes peut-être des femmes, mais tu vaux rien contre nous deux. Alors tu va gentiment nous aider, sinon c'est le trou pour toi pour menace sur un membre du F.B.I. Que t'es une gueule d'ange ny' change rien. Dis tout.

Je me postais derrière Sylvester, les bras croiser sur ma poitrine, les yeux fixer dans ceux du blond. Il avait retrouver son sérieux. Il ne faisait plus le fier maintenant. Il me défiais du regard. Mais il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille parce que je ne baisserais pas les yeux. Ce sera lui. Pas moi. Malheureusement, il était coriace. Finalement, il soupira et baissa le regard vers ma patronne.

_ J'm'appel Sam Evans. J'travail pour David Karovsky.

_ Tu sais où il emménne les femmes qu'il enleve ? demanda Sue.

_ Nan, j'suis pas au courant de ça. Je...

Il s'interrompit et serra les dents. Plaçant mes mains à plat sur la table, je basculais le buste en avant et me rapprochais de son visage.

_ La menace de perdre des bijoux de famille tiens toujours, sauf que cette fois-ci tu doit parler, pigé mister muscle ? dis-je, la voix et le regard glacé.

Il me vrilla du regard et portant sa main à son cou où l'ideuse cicatrice rouge se voyait à peine avec le faible éclairement de l'ampoule au plafond.

_ C'est cet enfoiré qui m'a fait ça en me disant que je devais conduire les filles qu'il me disait au Q.G de l'assoc'. J'ai jamais voulu tremper dans cette merde, mais j'avais besoin de fric. Dave à voulu ouvrir cet assoc' j'sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a rien dit d'autre. Juste que si j'bossais pas pour lui, il but'rais toute ma famille. J'ai jamis voulu ça ! Mais j'ai une femme et un gosse et pour pas m'retrouver à la rue, j'été obliger de l'rejoindre...

_ C'est pas tes histoires de pauv' mec qui vont nous atteindre, cracha Sue. Il s'agit de vie humaine ! Alors si tu sais où il emménne ces filles, dit le nous.

_ Nan, j'sais vraiment rien ! J'vous jure !

Sue se tourna vers moi. J'haussais les épaules et me redressais. Je contournais la table et me plantais devant Sam. Il avait beau être un gars, plus fort et plus grand que moi, il ne m'impressionner guère. Je serrais les dents et lui assenais un coup de poing dans le nez, qui émit un craquement sonore. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et se recouvra le nez de ses deux mains.

_ Ça, c'est pour m'avoir peloter, _hijo de puta,_ crachai-je. Tu te rappel de la blonde du week end dernier ?_  
_

Il hocha difficilement la tête. L'attrapant par les cheveux, je lui redressais la tête.

_ Met ta tête à l'envers pour arrêter le saignement, dis-je, blasée. Donc la blonde, Brittany, où l'as-tu emmenner ?

_ Daf m'a dzit dzl'emm'der dans un endrepot à Clascow. Mais il l'a emm'der ailleurs, 'sais pas où.

_ J'ai rien comprit, dit Sue en me fixant.

_ L'adresse ! m'écriai-je.

_ T'as compris c'qu'il a dit ? s'exclama Sylvester en sortant après moi du bureau. Parce que moi, _nada. _

_ Son boss lui a dit de l'emmenner dans un entrepot à Glasgow. Mais apparemment il l'as emmenner ailleurs. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de language.

_ Ouais, t'as l'habitude de péter le nez à tous le monde, dit Blaine.

Je lui lancer un regard noir et retourner dans mon bureau. Je n'avais aucunes envie d'aller à la montagne ce week end. Tout ce que je voulait, c'était partir à la recherche de Brittany et la sortir de cet Enfer. Elle avait beau avoir 25 ans, elle devait être appeuré, seule, avec un malade mental en compagnie. En regardant mon reflet dans la vitre de mon bureau, je savais que mon devoir était d'aller la sauver. Fermant la porte de mon bureau, je me connecter sur internet et chercher les vols direct pour Glasgow. J'en réservais un, éteignis mon ordi et pris un bout de papier et un stylo.

_Je suis partie. Je reviendrais avec les disparues, ou je ne reviendrais pas du tout, faut voir c'qu'on va faire de moi._

_Me cherchez pas, et ne me rejoignez pas. Sinon j'vous tue. Vous savez que j'le f'rais._

_S._

J'ouvris mon tiroir et pris ma ceinture où se trouvait mon flingue, ma matraque et mes menottes. Je glissais mon arme à l'arrière de mon jean, les menottes dans mon sac et laissais ma ceinture sur le bureau puis sortie. J'enfilais ma veste et allais à ma voiture. Je mis le contact sans attacher ma ceinture de sécurité et fonçais à l'aéroport. Je devais la retrouver... enfin, les retrouver. Et arrêter Karovsky. Ce que Sam nous avait dit sufisait amplement pour le coffrer. Il allait pourrir pendant des années en taule. Et c'est moi qui l'enverrais. Et je sauverais Brittany... et les autres._  
_

Je m'arrêtais dans un sonore crissement de pneu sur le parking de l'aéroport et sortie de l'habitacle. Passant devant les vigiles, je sortie ma plaque du F.B.I et leur expliquais briévement mon passage. Comme ils me connaissaient bien - faut dire qu'on se connait tous dans ce milieu - et que l'un d'eux, Puck, m'avait souvent vu, il me laissa passer sans discuter. J'allais retirer mon billet commander un peu plus tôt, et embarquer immédiatement dans l'avion. Je m'installais à ma place, près du hublot, et sortis mon portable. Je l'éteignis et le fourrais au fond de mon sac. J'appelais une hotesse de l'air et demandais un café. Elle partit, puis me le rapporta quelques secondes plus tard. Elle me fit un sourire commercial et alla voir les autres passagers.

Une femme s'installa à mes côtés, blonde, cheveux coupé aux épaules, yeux marrons. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et fouilla dans son sac. Un éclat argenté m'aveugla. Il venait de son sac à main. Sortant mon porte-feuille, je l'ouvrit et lui brandit sous le nez.

_ Si vous voulez pas avoir d'emmerdes, donnez moi votre arme, dis-je, pas plus fort qu'un chuchotis. J'veux alerter personnes.

_ Agent Lopez, du F.B.I, hein ? ricana la blonde dans un américain approximatif. Je suis l'Agent spéciale Fabray des services secret français, et ma coéquipière ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle sortit sa plaque et me la montra.

J'acquiescais et rangeais la mienne.

_ Désoler, on sais jamais.

_ Le boulot, ouais je sais.

Elle rigola, m'extirpant un sourire en coin. Soudain, une femme que j'avais déjà croisé par le passer s'installa aux côtés de Quinn.

_ Berry ? m'exclamai-je.

La brune se tourna vers moi et un sourire illumina ses traits.

_ Santana !

Elle se leva en même temps que moi et nous nous enlaçâmes avec entrain.

_ Putain que c'est bon de te revoir, diva ! dis-je. Alors ? Tu deviens quoi ?

_ Euh... tu la connais ? demanda la blonde à Rachel, un éclat de jalousie dans le regard.

_ Hey, Blondie, c'est bon, j'vais pas t'la piquer, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle piqua un fard, me faisant rigoler.

_ J'savais pas que tu jouais dans le camps adverse, diva !

_ Bin... euh.. c'est-à-dire que...

_ T'inquiéte, tu sais autant que ce serais mal placé de ma part de critiquer.

Je ponctuais ma phrase par un clin d'oeil. Elle éclata de rire et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

_ Hey, prend pas trop l'habitude, diva, y'a que les _fatal belleza_ qui ont le droit.

Elle me tira la langue. Une vraie gosse !

**_Quelques heures plus tard, aéroport de Glasgow, Écosse :_**

L'avion se posa enfin sur le tarmac de l'aéroport avec douceur. Je récupérer ma main qui était engourdie. Quinn avait peur de l'avion. Alors ma main droite et celle de Rachel avait bien servie pendant toute la durée du vol. Et je ne sentais même plus mes doigts. Je les bougeais lentement, mais je ne ressentis que des picotements dans tous les doigts.

_ T'as d'la chance que j'fasse pas la même chose mais avec ton cou, Blondie, grondai-je.

_ Santana, déjà, elle as un prénom et ensuite si tu la touche, je te tue, compris, _bitch ? _dit Rachel avec un clin d'oeil complice.

_ Tu crois que tu me fait peur peut-être, _niña _?

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Quinn nous regarder avec surprise.

_ T'inquiète Blondie, c'est un p'tit jeu entre nous.

_ Je. M'appel. Quinn, dit-elle en détachant chaques mots.

_ Ouais, si tu veux. Bref, parlons boulot. J'vous propose quelque chose. Vu qu'on bosse sur la même affaire, on pourrais allier nos preuves et tout c'qu'on sais pour coincer Karovsky. On se partegerais, évidement, la _"gloire" _de son arresttion.

_ Ouais, et pour la taule, on ferais garde partagé ? Une semaine chez vous, une semaine chez nous ?

_ Quinnie, ne pas si péssimiste, voyons. Elle a raison, ce serait bien de s'allier. On aurait deux fois plus de chance de le choper.

_ Si tu veux, je te laisserais l'embarquer en France, _Quinn_, dis-je en insistant sur son prénom, qui me valu un regard noir de la part de Rachel. Mais j'veut que vous m'laissais le démonter.

Voyant leur mine interrogative, je leur expliquais ma rencontre avec Brittany, sans rentrer dans les détails, bien sûr, je les gardais pour moi.

_ Oh ? Aurais-tu trouvée quelqu'un avec qui te caser ? demanda mon ex-colocataire en prenant sa voix de bourge.

_ Bien sûr ! lâchai-je sans y penser. Hein ?... euh... nan, j'veux dire... nan...

_ Te fatigue pas, Satan, j'ai pigée.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. J'avais de la chance d'avoir la peau foncé, personnes ne remarquais quand je rougissais. Fallait dire que c'était une situation embarrassante. Rachel ne m'avait jamais vue _faible _pour les "beaux yeux" d'une fille. Moi qui avait l'habitude de ne prendre que des coups dkun soir, elle devait être surprise. En tout cas, elle ne le laissais pas paraître. Je l'en remercier silencieusement et nous décidâmes d'aller loué une chambre d'hotel pour l'après-midi, pour se reposer et faire le point sur l'affaire en cours. Et demain, si nous trouvions assez de preuves, nous irions chercher le repére de Karovsky. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais hâte de revoir Brittany. Rien que penser à son doux visage faisait battre mon coeur plus rapidement. J'avais vraiment un problème, moi.

Quinn appela la compagnie des taxis pendant que Rach' s'ocupais de l'hotel. Et moi... bin... je pensais à la magnifique blonde que j'allais secourir. Elle ne quittais pas mes pensées une seule secondes. Son parfum, ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa façon de danser, son baiser, la douceur de sa peau... J'avais hâte de pouvoir la toucher une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserais pas filer si facilement. Certe, elle avait été enlever, j'dis pas le contraire, mais je laisserais pas ma chance. Je la voulais, et je l'aurais. Et _jamais _je la laisserais partir. _Ouais mais si elle voulait pas de moi ? Juste un coup d'un soir ? _Nan, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être comme ça. Bref, j'verrais bien le moent venu.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et le taxi arriva enfin. Comme je n'avais pris aucunes valises, je m'installais directement sur la banquette arrière, contre la portière et posais ma tête sur la vitre glacé, en attendant que Rach' et sa petite-amie/coéquipière finissent de ranger leurs valises dans le coffre. Cela fait, elles prirent place à mes côtés et le taxi partis en direction de l'hotel après que je lui ai communiquer l'adresse. Le trajet se passa en silence, alors que je regardais dehors. Il y avait beaucoup de verdures. Et encore, le mot est faible. _Tout _était vert. On se croirait en Irlande. Bien que les gens ici était un peu plus grand, la couleur restait la même.

Le taxi se gara sur le parking de l'hotel et le chauffeur aida Quinn et Rachel à sortir leurs valises, pendant que je payais la course et que j'allais à la réception récupérer les clés de ma chambre et celle de Quinn et Rach'. La blonde et la brune arrivèrent derrière moi, escorter d'un gars vêtu d'un costume ridicul. Il nous conduisit à nos chambres et je rejoignis les deux filles dansleur chambre après avoir pris une douche.

Je toquais à la porte de leur chambre, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la mienne, et attendit qu'une ou l'autre vienne m'ouvrir. Rachel ouvrit enfin la porte, le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflée, le tee-shirt à l'envers. Je réprimais un fou rire en lui faisant remarquer. Elle devint encore plus rouge et bredouilla d'inutiles et surtout, d'inaudibles excuses. Je secouais la tête et rentrais dans leur chambre, bien sûr plus grande que la mienne. Je trouvais Quinn affaler sur le canapé, un peignoir sur elle, la tête baisser, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Oh, soyez pas gêner, c'est la vie de s'envoyer en l'air.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant Quinn encore plus rouge que le permettait la nature humaine. Je décidais d'éloigner leur malaise en changeant de conversation, ce dont elles me remercièrent discrètement. Je souris et m'installais sur la table basse du "salon", pendant qu'elles allaient se changer. J'évitais de sortir une connerie du genre _"Et pas de bêtises" _en m'envoyant une dizaine de claques mentales. J'vous assure que ça fonctionne. Même mieux que les vraies claques. Je sortis le dossier des disparues et éparpillais consciencieusement les feuilles sur le bois de la table. Mon regard se posa sur le visage de Brittany. La photo avait été prise devant une plage, un jour d'hiver, car elle avait un blouson et une écharpe. Un sourire magnifique trônait sur son visage tout aussi magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, et quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle effectuais une figure de danse contemporaine, le dos cambrer, les mains tendues vers l'avant, une jambes relever vers l'arrière et l'autre poser en pointe sur le sable. Même couvert d'une multitude de couche de fringues, elle restait magnifique. Je devinais sans mal ses formes délicieuses.

_ C'est elle qui a prit le coeur de glace de notre chère Satan ? demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Je soupirais en posant la photo sur la table.

_ Je... je sais pas. J'ai jamais ressentis ça. Pas même pour Vic'. C'est... fort ! J'sais pas comment décrire ça.

_ T'inquiète, S, j'suis passer par là moi aussi, dit Rachel en s'installant devant moi. En voyant Quinn, j'ai éprouvé des sentiments étrange. Plus fort encore que ceux que j'avais pour Finn. Je me sentais perdue. Alors j'ai demander conseil à Kurt. Et il m'a oivert les yeux sur mes sentiments.

_ Ouais mais toi c'était pas pareil. T'était persuadé être hétéro. Alors que moi je sais que j'suis lesbienne.

_ Si, Santana, c'est la même chose. Regarde, depuis Victoria, combien de temps tu restait avec une fille ? Pas plus d'une nuit ! Alors écoute moi. Dés qu'on l'aura libérer, tu l'invitera à boire un verre ou manger un bout au resto.

_ Mais si elle refuse ?

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un, à part moi, c'est refuser à toi ?

Je secouais la tête négativement.

_ Et bin voilà ! Alors sourit et pense à la robe que tu va mettre pour l'emballer.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

_ D'abord, pensons à la maniére de les libéré, dit Quinn.

_ San', tu t'occupe de Brittany, et nous on gère les autres.

_ Mais...

_ Y'a pas de mais, Santana. C'est comme ça et pis c'est tout. T'es d'accord Quinnie ?

_ Tant qu'elle enleve cette expression d'enterrement de sa tronche, ça me va.

Je fusillais la blonde du regard qui me sourit.

Après ce petit _"égarement"_ nous nous mîmes au boulot. Nous avions presque les mêmes informations. Je dit bien presque. Car il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi les service secret français se mêlaient de l'affaire ? Levant la tête vers les deux filles et leur demandais. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et Quinn sortit une feuille de son sac. Elle me la tendit. Fronçant les sourciles, je m'en emparais et la dépliais. Mon coeur manqua plusieurs battement au cour de la lecture.

_Je tiens votre fille. Si vous voulez la revoir vivante, je vous conseil de récolter un million de dollars américains avant la fin du mois et de l'emmenner dans un entrepot à Glasgow, en Ecosse. Sinon, toutes les femmes que j'ai enlever mourront, et la danseuse sera envoyée à ses patrons en petits morceaux._

_D.K_

_ Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Karovsky, sifflai-je en serrant la feuille avec force.

_ Santana, calme toi.

_ Il a osé la menacer. Il a osé dire qu'il la tuerais. Il va mourir. Il est l'entrepot ?

_ Santana, je crois qu...

_ Il est où ce putain d'entrepot ! criai-je.

_ On t'y emmenne, mais pas de conneries, S, compris ? Mais avant, tu devrais dormir.

_ Ouais, c'est ça, comme si j'allais laisser passer ça. T'es folle, Rach' ? Il menace de tuer des êtres humains, et toi tu veux que je dorme ? T'es plus conne que je l'aurais crue !

_ Santana ! s'exclama Quinn ! Retire ça de suite.

_ Si vous me dites l'adresse de cet entrepot de merde que je puisse démonter la gueule de cet enfoiré de Karovsky ! En plus il a été trop con de signer D.K.

_ Que veux-tu. Méchant ne veux pas dire forcément intelligent.

Rachel me fit un clin d'oeil. Ce qui était bien avec Rach' c'est que t'as beau la critiquer, elle dira jamais rien. Mais t'as le malheur de t'en prendre à des personnes qu'elle aime, t'es sûr que tu peux commencer à creuser ta tombe. La seule fois que je l'ai vue vraiment énerver, et pas énerver contre moi qui cumuler gueule de bois sur gueule de bois, c'était contre un gars de l'équipe de football au lycée qui avait eu le malheur de s'en prendre à Kurt, un ami de longue date de Rach'. Les gars de l'équipe de foot, lui avait envoyer des slushies en pleines face et un homophobe avait commencer à le taper. Rach' avait vue ça et elle était rentrée dans une colére que jamais je n'avais vue. Surtout sur elle. Elle s'était jeter sur le gars et avait voulue l'étrangler. Malheureusement, il était plus fort qu'elle alors il l'avait envoyer à terre et avec ses collègues, ils avaient frapper Rach' et Kurt. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Déjà à cet époque j'été la garce, capitaine des Cheerios, qui insultais tous le monde. Mais à ce moment, j'avais ressentie une sorte de pitié pour les deux. Alors j'avais envoyer un coup de pied dans les parties intimes de Cory, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Rach' et Kurt avaient penser à ce moment que je voulais m'en prendre moi-même à eux. Alors quand je me suis baisser à leur niveau pour essuyer le slushie du visage de Kurt, j'avais bien crue qu'il me ferais une attaque cardiaque. J'avais aider les deux à se relever, Rach' avait une cheville foulé et Kurt le poignet fracturé, puis j'avait enlever le slushie des cheveux et des fringues de Kurt. _"Pourquoi tu fait ça ?" _m'avait-il demander. _"Si c'est pour nous rabaisser comme tu le fait souvent, laisse tomber."_ Je me rappelle avoir sentie une vague de dégout contre moi-même. _"Écoute, Kurt, si je faisais ça, c'est parce que je voulais garder ma réputation de garce et me faire respecter par tous le monde. Si ma famille ne le fait pas, alors ceux du lycée se doivent me respecter." _Rachel avait lever un sourcil. Prenant une serviette en papier, j'avais enlever le reste du slushie sur le pull de Kurt. Me tournant dos à eux, j'avais repris. _"Je suis lesbienne. Mes parents m'ont foutue à la porte en l'apprenant. Ma grand-mère m'a interdit de la revoir tant que je ne revenais pas dans le droit chemin. Alors si ma famille à le droit de me dénigrer, au lycée, personnes n'a le droit." _J'avais serrer les dents et les poings. Kurt avait poser une main sur mon épaule, me faisant me retourner. Un sourire franc et sincére était dessiner sur les lèvres des deux amis. _"Viens chez moi," _m'avait-il proposé. "_Mon père acceptera." "Tu oublis tous ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je ne mérite pas ton aide." "Tu m'as aider, tout à l'heure. Et puis, tu t'es confié à nous sans nous menacer. Et j'suis du genre à pardonner facilement, même si c'est dangeureux." "Très," _avais-je dit en fronçant les sourcils. _"Pour me faire pardonner toutes ces années de maltraitance, vous m'aurez 24h/24 sur le dos pour éloigner les enfoirés dans le genre de Cory." "Et ta réputation ? T'as pas peur de te faire frapper ?" "Tu oublie à qui tu t'adresse, la diva." _Je leur avait adresser un sourire sincère, et Kurt avait dit : _"Content que la vraie Santana sorte enfin." _Et depuis ce jour, Kurt et Rachel étaient devenus mes amis. Ceux avec qui je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher, ceux avec qui Snixx ne sortait que quand un des deux avaient un problème.

Quinn me sortit de mes souvenirs en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. En voyant le batiment gris en face de moi, une colère sourde jusqu'alors inconnue s'empara de moi. Je soupçonnais Snixx de vouloir se réveiller. Mais il ne devait pas sortir. Tout du moins pas maintenant.

_P.O.V Brittany :_

_I wanna dance / Clock strikes upon the hour / and the sun begins to fade / still enough time to figure out / how to chase my blues away / I've done alright up till now its the light of day that shows me how / and when the night falls / my lonely heart calls / oh I wanna dance with somebody / I wanna feel the heat with somebody yeah / I wanna dance with somebody / with somebody who loves me / oh I wanna dance with somebody / I wanna feel the heat with somebody yeah / I wanna dance with somebody / with somebody who loves me / I've been in love and lost my senses / spinning through the town / sooner or later / the fever ends / and I wind up feeling down / I need a woman who'll take a chance / on a love that burns hot enough to last / so when the night falls my lonely heart calls..._

Je soupirais. Ça faisait déjà des heures que je me rechantais cette chanson en boucle, attendant de trouver le sommeil. Impossible. Mes yeux refusaient de se fermer pour me reposer. C'est p't'être pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Comme ça, si quelqu'un venait, je pourrais essayer de me défendre. _Pfff, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour une réalité. Tu fait même pas le poid contre la fille de Tina, tu veux faire quoi pour te battre contre un molosse ? Le défier à la danse ? _Je secouais la tête, me rendant compte que je me parlais à moi-même. J'ai pas l'air conne, moi, tiens. Je soupirais et me lever pour la millième fois de la soirée. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, soupirant tous les deux pas, cherchant un moyen de me sortir de là. Mais bon. Y'avais rien dans cette pièce, alors fallait pas que je me voile la face. Je sortirais que quand quelqu'un découvrirais mon absence. Oui mais quand ? Si ça se trouve, personnes ne s'étaient apperçue de ma disparition. Alors j'allais mourir ici, seule, au milieu de nul part, sans avoir connue l'Amour, sans avoir pû percer dans le milieu de la danse, et sans avoir pû revoir Santana. Depuis ce fameux soir, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Mais depuis quand étais-je ici d'ailleurs ? J'avais arrêter de compter au bout du deuxième jour... ou troisième, je sais plus. Faut dire qu'à force de rester enfermer entre quatres murs, seule, y'a de quoi devenir folle. Les rares fois où j'eue contact avec des êtres humains, ce fut quand on m'apporta à manger. Ça, à la rigueur, c'était bien servis. Une grosse portion, avec de l'eau, du pain, du sel... Le tout, surement préparer le jour-même, car le pain n'était jamais dur, le repas jamais le même d'affilé. Et bien équilibrer.

Un bruit venant de derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me tournais vers la lucarne où le ciel était opaque et d'où venais le bruit d'un moteur. _J'ai pas rêver, si ? C'était bien un bruit d'une voiture que j'ai entendue._ Puis plus rien. Je soupirais. J'avais surement rêver.

Mais alors que j'allais retourner m'allonger, des murmures me parvinrent. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve. J'en étais certaine.

Je m'approchais de la lucarne, et, utilisant ma veste comme un fil que j'utilisais souvent en gym - dont le nom m'échappais sans arrêt - j'essayais d'atteindre la lucarne avant que les voix ne s'en aille. Après une dizaine d'essai infructeux, je réussis à mettre la manche de ma veste dehors, au momment où une paire de basket apparaissait devant. Pendant une seconde, je cru que c'était celui qui m'avait enlever. Mais j'entendis trois voix de femme chuchoter.

Des genoux se posèrent à terre, des mains apparurent, ainsi que des cheveux et pour finir une tête fit son apparition. Mon coeur rata quelques battements en reconnaissant le visage de la femme qui m'avait hanté pendant tous le temps de ma captivité. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi et un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres douce que je rêvais de regoûter. Elle leva la tête et j'entendis un : _"C'est elle ?", _suivit d'un soupir de soulagement et une blonde apparut aux côtés de Santana.

_ Je vais te sortir de là, Britt' t'en fait pas, murmura Santana. Je te le promet. Je te sauverais.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je la croyais. Son regard tendre sur moi me donnais toute la force dont je n'imaginais pas avoir. Ses prunelles sombres ancrées dans mon regard semblait ne plus vouloir me quitter. Sokudain, une autre brune apparut, mais la peau plus pâle que celle de Santana. Elle m'inspecta.

_ Elle peut passer, dit la nouvelle venue.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je fronçais mes sourcils, perplexe. Je ne fut pas la seule à ne pas comprendre. Santana et la blonde paraissaient tout aussi perdues que moi.

_ J'ai une corde dans la voiture, on l'attache par la taille et on la sort de ce trou à rat, continua-t-elle.

_ Bébé, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on risquerait de lui faire mal... commença la blonde.

_ Vas-y, Rach', la coupa Santana en me regardant.

_ Mais...

_ Faites ce que je vous dit, siffla l'espagnole. Il faut la sortir de là. Après, on appel les renforts et j'me fait cet enfoiré de Karovsky quand on aura libéré votre fille.

Elle ne m'avait pas lacher du regard une seule seconde. Je n'avais rien compris, juste qu'elles étaient là pour me sauver. Santana était venue pour me sauver. Elle m'avait trouvée par je n'sais quel moyen, mais elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je ne remarquais même pas la blonde et la brune partir tellement j'étais subjuguée par le regard de Santana. Elle me murmurait des paroles réconfortante alors que je remarquais à peine les larmes qui débordaient de mes yeux. Je vis une corde tomber jusqu'à mon niveau. Les trois filles me dirent comment l'attacher et je m'efforçais tant bien que mal à nouer le noeud assez fermement. Quand ce fut fait, je leur demandais de faire vite, car je sentais que l'heure du dîner approchais. Je vis la blonde se redresser pour faire je ne sais quoi. Tout ce que je voyais d'elle, c'était ses pieds qui passaient et repassaient derrière les deux brunes. Ces dernières, après avoir échanger un regard entendue, commençèrent à tirer sur la corde, que je sentis se tendre et se renforcer autour de ma taille. Je me sentais décoller du sol. Heureusement pour elles que j'étais quand même légère, sinon elles se seraient casser le dos. Je m'accrochais comme je pouvais à la corde, ignorant la pression qu'elle exercer contre mon ventre. Mon ascenssion sembla durée des heures. Jusqu'au moment où je sentis les mains de Santana s'emparée de mes bras et me hisser hors de ma prison en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal. Une fois à l'air libre, je me jetais au cou de la latina et mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et je la sentis soupirer tandis que ses mains carressaient mes cheveux et mon dos.

_ Shhh, c'est fini, murmura-t-elle. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserais pas. Je te le promet.

Et elle continuation pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour moi de me calmer. D'autres mains se posèrent sur mon dos et dénouèrent lentement la corde, me faisant reprendre mon souffle.

_ Aller, debout mademoiselle, dit l'autre brune et m'attrapant en dessous des aiselles. Je m'appelle Rachel Berry, je fait partie des services secret français avec la blonde là-bas qui envoie du renfort, qui est ma femme, soit disant passant. Et j'pense que tu connais l'agent spéciale Santana Lopez du F.B.I.

Elle me désigna Santana du doigt et j'acquiescais lentement... Attendez une seconde...

_ F.B.I. ? m'exclamai-je.

_ Merci, Rach' t'aurais pû la fermer, grommela Santana.

_ De rien !

Rachel lui fit un clin d'oeil et la latina leva les yeux aux ciel, non sans esquisser un petit sourire.

_ Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Britt', me dit Santana en me faisant un sourire doux. On a d'autres femmes à sauver.

_ S, qu'est-ce qu'on avais dit ? Putain ! Tu rougis, merde, jy crois pas ! s'exclama Rachel, pendant que la peau halée de Santana rosissait légèrement.

Je n'avais aucunes idées de ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, mais Santana qui pique un fard devait être rare.

_ Tu dis quoi que ce soit, Rach' et je te jure que même pas Quinn te reconnaitra, siffla Santana en fusillant la brune du regard.

Les deux devaient avoir l'habitude de se chercher ainsi, et ça me faisait bien rire. Que c'était bon de retrouvée la liberté ! Fermant les yeux, j'inspirais l'air frais à pleins poumons, un sourire surement idiot sur les lèvres. En rouvrant les paupières, je remarquais Santana qui me fixait avec les yeux brillant d'une maniére que je n'avais jamais vue... À part dans le regard que Tina et Mike s'échangeaient. Se pourrait-il que... Non, impossible ! Et pourtant, n'est-ce pas le même regard qui me contamine quand je la regarde ?_ Merde, Britt', reprend toi ! Elle doit surement avoir une femme dans sa vie ! Vu comment elle est foutu, t'as aucunes chances ! _Finalement, j'pense que rester captive jusqu'à ma mort n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, tous compte fait. Si je ne pouvais pas être avec Santana, alors ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de vivre. C'est idiot, je le conçoie, mais c'était ainsi que je fonctionnais.

La blonde, qui se présenta étant Quinn, la femme de Rachel, revint enfin, me prenant dans ses bras, me communiquant sa joie de me voir dehors. Soudain, des paroles de Santana me revinrent en mémoire.

_ Quel âge a votre fille ? demandai-je enfin quand elle m'eue relacher.

Une lueure d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de Rachel et Quinn et elles échangèrent un regard pleins de joie.

_ Elle vient de fêter ses quatres ans, dit Quinn. Elle va bien ? Il ne lui font pas de mal ? Elle mange bien ?

_ Oui, dis-je. C'est moi qui m'occupais d'elle chaques jours. Elle n'acceptais que moi d'ailleurs. Pendant ses crises, elle me parlait de vous. Pour elle, vous êtes des anges, et elle me disait toujours : _"Mes mamans vont venir nous serser, ze te zure, c'est des supers z'héros, mes mamans !"_ Et elle me redonnait espoir.

_ T'es un ange, Brittany ! s'exclama Rachel en me sautant au cou. Je te revaudrais ça jusqu'à ma mort.

Quinn me remercia à son tour et elle s'éloigna avec Rachel qui sanglotait, me laissant seule avec Santana. Cette dernière avait une sorte douleur qui passait sur ses traits.

_ Hey, Santana ! Pourquoi t'es triste ? demandai-je en approchant à deux pas d'elle.

_ J'me dit que si Blaine n'avait pas... hum... interrompue ce que nous faisions, tu n'aurais pas été enlever et tu...

_ Santana, la coupai-je. Si le gars voulant rivaliser avec la boule à facette de ma grand-mère nous avait pas interrompue, on aurait couchée ensemble, et le lendemain, chacunes aurait repris le cours de sa vie. Nous aurions même oubliée jusqu'au nom de l'autre. Alors, c'est un mal pour un bien, non ?

Elle retrouva le sourire et acquiesca. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et me délecter de la douceur de sa peau. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que je la sentis frémir. Peut-être n'était-ele pas indifférente face à moi. En tout cas, moi, c'est sur, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle au moment où son corp avait rejoint le mien sur la piste de danse. Notre proximité me manquait. Alors j'inclinais la nuque et effleurais ses lèvres des miennes. Rien qu'à ce simple contact, mon coeur s'emballa furieusement. Je réprimais mon envie de lui sauter dessus et allais pour me reculer, quand Santana m'attrapa par les hanches et me colla à elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard glissa jusqu'à mes lèvres et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure. S'en fut trop pour moi. Je me jetais sur sa bouche et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon coeur battait fort contre ma poitrine. Tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il alait sortir de ma poitrine. Santana me rendis mon baiser avec fougue et sa langue carressa ma lèvre supérieure. J'entrouvris les lèvres et passais ma langue contre la sienne. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Les siennes pressaient mon dos pour me coller toujours un peu plus contre elle. J'avais conscience du regard des amies de Santana sur nous. Mais je m'en fichais. J'embrassais la femme que j'aimais et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

À bout de souffle, nous nous décollâmes légérement, sans rompre le contact entre nos deux corp. Je collais mon front contre le sien et la fixais dans les yeux, le plus tendrement possible. À ce moment, des sirènes de police me vrillèrent les tympa, brisant ce moment si magique entre nous. Ses lèvre trouvèrent une nouvelle fois les miennes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le batiment en courant, sortant une arme de son jean, accompagnée de quelques flics. Je m'affalais par terre, sur les fesses et soupirais bruyament.

_Fini. Tout est fini. Je suis libre. Et amoureuse. De la plus belle femme qui puisse exister sur cette planète. Et si elle ne veux pas de moi, tant pis, j'aurais au moins pû l'embrasse. C'est le principal._

Une femme s'approcha de moi. Grande, cheveux blond, court, yeux bleu, agée de plus d'une quarantaine d'années, tout au plus, vêtue de l'uniforme du F.B.I.

_ Mademoiselle Pierce ? me questionna-t-elle. Nous sommes là pour vous rammenner chez vous.

**-...-...-...- **

_ Aller, Britt' ! Bouge ! cria Rachel. Connaissant Santana, elle va croire que tu lui a poser un lapin !

_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! D'ailleurs viens m'aider à fermer cette satané robe, s'te plait, j'm'en sors pas !

Rachel grommela en aparaissant derrière moi. Dans le miroir, elle m'adressa un sourire et ressera les liens dans mon dos. J'avais revêtue une robe longue en satin rouge, qui faisait resortir mes yeux, qui s'attachait comme les corsets du Moyen-Âge dans le dos, avec un decolleté échancrer devant, revelant un début de poitrine bien bomber. Pour les chaussures, Rachel m'avait conseiller des escarpins vernis rouge - qui me faisait un mal de chien ! Pour le maquillage, elle avait opté pour du sobre, un trait fin d'eye-liner sur les yeux, un peu de mascara et du gloss transparent. Mes cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait laisser naturel, tombait sur mes épaules.

_ Tu es magnifique, Britt', me dit Rachel, ce qui me fit rougir.

Elle m'arrangea encore quelques secondes et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Quinn était sur le canapé avec sa fille, regardant les dessins animés. Quand je sortis de la chambre, la blonde et sa fille me fixèrent, bouche-bée.

_ N'est-elle pas sublime ? demanda Rachel en me trainant vers sa femme et ma filleule.

_ Marraine, t'es trop belle ! s'exclama Alice.

_ Merci ma puce, rigolai-je.

_ Et bien, Rachel, tu as fait un travail remarquable, dit la blonde en enlaçant sa femme.

_ Oh ! J'ai simplement rendue irrésistible la marraine de ta fille, rigola Rachel.

_ Bon, s'exclama soudain une voix dans mon dos, c'est pas que, mais...

Santana s'interrompit en me voyant. Si elle, était éblouit, je l'étais tout autant. Elle portait une robe blanche à bustier, lui arrivant au-dessus des genou, moulant son buste à la perfection, laissant le reste vaporeux, laissant voir deux fines jambes musclé d'un caramel délicieux. Ses cheveux noir étaient relevé en un chignon placé sur le côté gauche, laissant quelques mêches couler contre son visage légérement maquiller d'un coup de crayon noir sous les yeux, d'un coup de mascara noir, rallongeant ses cils, et d'un rouge à lèvre écrlate, rendant ses lèvres déjà pulpeuse, encore plus tentante. À ses pieds, elle avait des escarpins blanches à talons, avec une petite fleur sur le coté droit.

_ Britt', tu es... murmura-t-elle. Wouaw ! Splendide !

_ T'es magnifique aussi, San', dis-je enfin.

Elle me fit un sourire timide en me demandant si l'on pouvait y aller. Je m'emparais de ma veste et sortis, alors que Santana me tenait la porte. Prenant mon bras, elle me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. Je l'embrassais rapidement en m'installant sur le siège. Elle claqua la portière et vint s'installer derrière le volant. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et mit le contact. Elle m'avait invitée dans un resto, pour un tête à tête en amoureuse. Depuis qu'elle m'avait sauver d'une mort certaine, nous passions notre temps ensemble. Nous avions même emménnager ensemble. Nous ne connaissions rien l'une de l'autre au départ. Quand elle m'avais proposer de venir vivre avec elle, j'avais, bien évidemment, accepter. Elle avait prit des congés et nous avions passer notre temps à parler de nous, de nos vies, mais nous avions fait l'amour aussi, ce qui me remplissait de joie, car elle m'avait dit qu'après la rupture avec son ex, elle n'avait eue que des coups d'un soir et elle _baiser _avec les filles. Alors qu'avec moi, elle faisait l'amour. C'était différent. C'était plus doux, plus tendre, et il y avait des sentiments. Certes, il nous arrivait d'être sauvage, presque bestial, mais toujours dans la tendresse.

Ça faisait deux ans que nous étions ensemble. Aujourd'hui même. Deux ans de pur bonheur, deux ans d'intense sensation. Deux ans qu'elle m'avait sauver.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant lasse, mais sans prétention. Elle gara la voiture sur le parking et vint m'ouvrir la portière sans que j'ai pû bouger le petit doigt. Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et me tendit la main, que j'empoignais avec douceur. Je descendis de l'habitacle et fermais la portière en posant mes lèvres sur celles de Santana. Elle sourit et me rendis mon baiser avec force, mais le rompit bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Entrelaçant nos doigts, elle m'entraina dans le resto et demanda une table éloignée des autres. Le serveur nous dévisagea et je sentais que San' commançait à perdre patience. J'exerçais une légère pression sur sa main dans la mienne et elle se détendit, juste au moment où le serveur décida de nous attribuer une tanle dans un coin reculer du restaurant. Santana s'installa en face de moi et commanda du champagne.

Le serveur partit, nous laissant - enfin !- seules.

_ Tu es magnifique ce soir, Britt', me dit-elle. Tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs, mais ce soir... tu m'a éblouit.

_ Et toi donc, rigolai-je. Tu es magnifique aussi, Santana.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle tendit la main. Je m'en emparais et entrelacés nos doigts ensemble. Depuis deux ans que je les touchais, que je les sentais sur mon corp, je'm'étonnais encore de leur douceur. Je dessinais de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, alors que je sentais son regard sur moi. J'aimais quand elle me regarder, je me sentais belle à ses yeux. Je me sentais importante. Je levais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux sombres, qui pétillaient de bonheur. Un sourire heureux rendait son visage encore plus magnifique que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me disais que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

La serveuse arriva avec le menu et une bouteille de vin. Elle nous tendit le menu et déboucha la bouteille. Santana le goûta et la serveuse nous servie. Ne sachant pas quoi prendre, je demandais conseil à la serveuse.

_ La spécialité du chef est un vrai délice, dit-elle.

Je me tournais vers ma brune et la regardait.

_ Hum... d'accord, dit-elle en fermant le menu. Deux spécialités du chef, alors s'il vous plaît.

_ Vous n'allez pas être déçue, dit la serveuse avec un sourire.

Elle se retira et nous laissa. Santana me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que le serveuse nous apporte notre repas. Elle avait raison, c'était excellent. Je dégustais la viande et les pommes de terre en parlant avec San. Pas une seule secondes je m'ennuyais. Nous rigolâmes quand nous nous remémorions les deux dernières années passer. Le premier rendez-vous que nous avions eue, notre premier vrai baiser, notre première fois ensemble, la fois où j'ai emménnager chez elle... La fois où elle m'as dit "Je t'aime". Et que je lui avait répondue "Je t'aime aussi". En ce remémorant ce souvenir, j'en eue les larmes aux yeux. Elle se pencha sur la table et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il y avait quelques personnes qui nous regardaient surement, mais nous n'y pensions pas. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. C'était le plus important. Je lui rendis son baiser avec force.

_ Vous avez finies ?... Oups, excusez-moi, nous interompit une voix.

C'était la serveuse et elle paraissait plus confuse de nous avoir déranger que de nous avoir vue bouche contre bouche.

San se décolla de moi en rigolant.

_ Ce n'est rien, dis-je. Oui, nous avons finies.

_ Souhaitez vous la carte des desserts ? nous demanda-t-elle.

Je regardais Santana et elle acquiesca. Elle savait que les choses chocolatés me plaisaient énormément. San s'excusa et alla aux toilettes, après avoir posé un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je souris et la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir menant aux sanitaires. Je soupirais et m'enfonçais dans le siège en finissant le fond de vin que j'avais dans mon verre. La serveuse revint à ce moment avec les cartes des desserts.

_ Je vous ressert du vin ? me demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh ?.. euh... oui, je veux bien, merci, dis-je en souriant.

Elle versa le liquide dans mon verre et reposa la bouteille.

_ Hum... je peux vous demander quelque chose, s'il vous plaît ? me demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

_ Bien sûr ! dis-je, sans me départir de mon sourire.

_ Voilà.. euh... déjà encore désoler de vous avoir déranger toute à l'heure avec votre petite-amie.

_ C'est rien, vous en faites pas, rigolai-je.

_ Euh... donc... je me demander... euh... comment sait-on qu'on est attiré par les filles ? dit-elle pas pus fort qu'un murmure.

_ Oh ! Hum... je dirais que moi je l'ai sue, parce que je ne ressentais pas d'attirance physique pour les hommes. Mais chacuns est différent.

_ Donc vous l'avez toujours sue ?

_ Pour ma part, oui. Pour Santana, ma petite-amie, aussi. Mais chez certaines personnes, le doute existe encore.

_ Hum... je vais vous paraître indiscréte, mais... euh... vous avez déjà eue une relation avec un homme ?

_ Oui, et ç'avait été désastreux. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que les hommes n'étaient pas pour moi. Vous avez un copain ?

_ Euh... oui, mais...

_ Vous ne vous sentez pas bien avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, et en vous voyant avec votre copine, j'ai penser que peut-être je... enfin j'étais...

_ Si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne pouvez pas vous dire homosexuelle, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il y a une association LGBT que je pourrais vous conseiller. Là-bas, vous pourrez parler de tout ce que vous voulez et faire des rencontres. Je peut vous donner l'adresse si vous voulez.

_ Euh... d'accord. Merci.

_ C'est rien, rigolai-je en prenant le stylo et la feuille qu'elle me tendait. Voilà. Dites que vous venez de la part de Brittany Pierce, c'est moi. Je connais le directeur, il vous sera d'une aide immense.

_ Merci. Vraiment.

Je lui souris et ouvris la carte des desserts. Comme convenue, je pris quelque chose de très chocolaté. Ne voyant pas Santana revenir, je commençais à m'impatienter. À ce moment, les lumières du restaurant s'affaiblirent et le directeur arriva au milieu du resto, un micro dans les mains. Un pressentiment courrait dans ma colonne vertébrale. Pas un mauvais. Justement. Un pressentiment joyeux, dont je me rappelerais pour l'éternité.

_ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis William Schuester, le directeur de ce restaurant. Je vous souhaite un excellent repas, et un excellent fin de repas pour certains. Ce soir, nous avons l'immense bonheur d'acceuillir un couple de deux magnifiques jeunes femmes fêtant leurs deux ans de vie communes. Mademoiselle Santana Lopez voudrait prendre la parole.

Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine, alors que la femme avec qui j'étais depuis deux ans s'avança à la place du directeur.

_ Bonsoir, merci de m'accorder quelques secondes, dit-elle en souriant. Avant tout, je voudrais remercier Monsieur William Schuester qui a accepter de me donner la parole. Ensuite, je voudrais que ma petite-amie, oui, vous avez bien entendus, ma petite-amie, vienne me rejoindre.

Je me sentis rougir en voyant tous les regards se diriger vers moi alors que le directeur venait m'offrir son bras pour m'accompagner devant Santana. Un sourire heureux était sur mes lèvres. San me regardait amoureusement. Elle s'empara de ma main et me fixa dans les yeux Mon coeur battait à tout rompre.

_ Mon amour, ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui. Sans cette histoire, jamais je n'aurais eue le courage de venir te parler. J'ai beau être une garce des fois, je n'en reste pas moins timide en ce qui concerne mes sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble et c'est le plus important pour moi. Depuis que je te connait, j'apprécie la vie. Depuis que tu es rentrer dans ma vie, je suis une autre personne. Tu a su faire de moi une personne capable d'aimer. Tu a aussi pris le temps de m'écouter, de me calmer pendant mes accés de colére, et tu m'a montrer ce que c'était de vraiment aimer. Jamais je ne remercierais assez pour m'avoir prise ainsi, alors que tout aurait pû nous éloigner. À cause de mon caractére, j'ai faillis plusieurs fois te perdre, mais tu es revenue, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Aujourd'hui, je veux te rendre aussi heureuse que je le suis. Nous n'en avions jamais parler, par peur des regards des gens, où par peur du refus de nos familles, mais aujourd'hui je le fait pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Elle se tourna vers le directeur qui lui tendit une boîte. Mon coeur s'emballa et des larmes embuer mes yeux, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant moi. Levant le regard vers moi, elle me prit la main.

_ Britt', je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Nous aurons des enfants, autant que tu veux. Je serais éternellement là pour toi. Je t'aime et t'aimerais pour toujours. Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je tombais à genoux devant elle, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

_ Bien sûr ! Évidemment que j'accepte ! Je t'aime aussi, San, plus que tout au monde.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle passa une bague en or blanc surmonté d'un petit diamant à mon doigts. Je l'enlaçais et posais mes lèvres contre les miennes avec force, sous les applaudissements de la salle. Mon bonheur était parfait. J'allais me marier avec la femme la plus magnifique du monde. J'allais faire ma vie à ses côtés. C'est tout ce qui comptais désormais. Rien ne pouvais briser ce bonheur si parfait. Elle est moi, l'une contre l'autre, nous embrassant à en perdre haleine, heureuse. J'étais heureuse. Tout simplement.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! C'est finis ! J'espère que ça vous as plû et si vous voulez, je peux mettre le mariage. Après c'est à vous de voir si vous le voulez !**_

_**À la prochaine !**_

_**Kiss DaarkBlondiie**_


	2. Une femme avec une femme

**_Salut salut la compagnie ! Après une éternité (?) d'absence, me revoilà avec le mariage ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon retard, mais vous savez ce que c'est le boulot, debout à 6 heure du mat', retour pas avant 20 heures à la casa... Bref, autant dire que j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire._**

**_Comme prévus, voici le mariage de Santana Lopez (future Pierce) et de Brittany Pierce (future Lopez) ;)_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont donner le courage d'écrire ce chapitre et y'aura un p'tit bonus avant la fin ;)_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_**

**_P.S : la chanson que chante Santana, je savais pas laquelle choisir, alors j'ai décider de lui faire interpréter SongBird, comme dans la série, pas très original, je sais, mais bon, j'avais pas trop d'inspi'_**

**_Donnez-moi vos avis, c'est constructif ;)_**

**_DaarkBlondiie xoxo_**

**-XoOoXoOoXoOoX-**

**_"Le bonheur n'est jamais acquis dès le début. Il faut le voir là où il nous apparaît."_**

**La veille :**

_P.O.V Santana :_

Enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Pff, j'sais même pas à quoi sa sert. Si Quinn croit que ça va me faire changer d'avis sur mon mariage, elle se trompe totalement ! J'ai attendue ce moment depuis des années, me marier avec la femme de mes rêves, avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde, c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'allais me défiler ! Et puis ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me défiler ou de changer d'avis. Quand j'avais quelque chose en tête, je ne le lâchais pas. Et là, depuis un an que j'avais fait ma demande à ma blonde préféré, je n'avais jamais flancher, jamais je n'avais doutée de ce que je faisais avec elle, jamais je n'avais douter d'elle, de son amour pour moi, ni de mon amour pour elle. Je me rappelle le bonheur que j'avais lue dans son regard. Ç'avais été le moment le plus magique que j'avais vécue. Rendre heureuse celle qui me rendait heureuse. C'était le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pû lui offrir. Et la voir si heureuse me comblais de joie. Rach' ne m'avait jamais vue aussi épanouie. Comme je la considérer comme ma soeur, c'était elle qui me conseiller pour les choses que je n'osais pas. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendue. Moi, Santana Lopez, n'ose pas faire certaines choses. Comme la demande en mariage. J'avais peur que Britt' refuse et parte. Mais Rachel m'avait assuré de l'amour de ma moitié pour moi. Alors j'avais sauter le pas. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, Ma Brittany avait accepter. Et durant l'année qui c'était écoulée, pas un seul jour je n'avais hésiter sur mon geste. J'était déterminée à me marier avec Brittany. Et le premier qui oserait se mettre en travers de notre chemin, j'peut lui assuré une mort lente et douloureuse. Foie de Santana Lopez, future Pierce... Santana Lopez Pierce et Brittany Pierce Lopez... Oh ! J'aime déjà ! Nous avions décider de garder nos noms de famille en plus de prendre celui de l'autre. Bien que j'aurais voulue seulement le nom de Britt', elle m'avait dit que : "_Santana Lopez sans Lopez n'est plus Santana." _Je n'avais pas très bien saisie le sens, mais bon, elle avait insister pour que je le garde. En retour j'avais insister pour avoir son nom. Et elle pour avoir le mien. Oui, dans la famille Brittana, c'est trèèèèèès compliquer. Surtout entre deux têtes de mules telles que Britt' et moi. Alors nous avions convenue de prendre le nom de l'autre en plus du notre.

Mais le problème du prénom ne fut pas le plus dur à gérer. Évidement, sinon ç'aurait été plus facile que ce que je n'aurait penser. Non, le plus dur fut de trouver un prêtre acceptant de marier un couple homosexuel. Dans le petit patelin où nous vivions, déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prêtre - autant dire aucuns - alors en trouver un qui accepte de marier des lesbiennes, autant dire mission impossible - encore plus impossible que les missions de James Bond, plus possible que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Bref, je m'égare, là. Donc le problème résidait dans la recherche d'un prêtre qui n'avais pas d'à-priori envers nous. Mais entre moi qui, faut bien l'avouer, qui m'énerver constament quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou qui étais à la limite de tuer ceux qui refuser, et Brittany qui prenait toujours tout avec légèreté, qui ne s'énerver jamais, même quand le stupide chien des voisins était venu chier devant la porte de chez nous, elle n'avait même pas lever la voix ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Bien qu'au début son calme m'énerver, à force de vivre avec elle, elle avait réussis à me calmer. Je ne m'énervais plus contre tout et n'importe quoi - quoique, faut voir. Faut juste pas qu'on s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime. Sinon, _adíos amigos_.

Finalement, nous avions réussis à trouver un prêtre qui avait accepter de nous marier. Genre le grand-père rêver. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, heureux pour tous les couples heureux ensemble, ne refusant aucuns mariage, ni homo, ni hétéro. C'était même lui en personne qui était venu à la maison se proposer. Je me rappelle que ce jour-là, Britt' et moi désespérions de trouver un prêtre. J'avais les nerfs et Britt' n'arrivait qu'à peine à me calmer. Elle m'avait allongée de force - faut pas croire, mais elle et plus musclée que moi - sur le divan et avait commencer un massage. Je m'étais relaxer puis ç'avait faillis partir en partie de jambe en l'air, quand quelqu'un avait sonner à la porte. J'étais aller ouvrir, dans le but d'envoyer chier celui ou celle qui osait nous déranger. Mais quand j'ai vue le prêtre, j'ai ravaler mes insultes. _"Bonjour, mon père, je peut vous aider ?" _Il m'avait fait un sourire sincère. _"Non, c'est moi qui vais vous aider,"_ avait-il dit avec un clin d'oeil. Je l'avais fait rentrer et proposer quelque chose à boire. Il avait refuser et demander à nous parler à Britt' et moi. _"Vous vous doutez qu'entre nous, prêtres, nous parlons de nos paroissiens. Bien que depuis un certains moment, nous ne vous voyons plus à l'église, je sais de source sur que vos travail en sont pour quelque chose. Bref. Je suis venus vous proposer mes services pour votre mariage. Si toutefois vous n'avez pas abandonner cette idée.."_ Je n'avais rien vue venir que Britt' s'était déjà jeter sur le prêtre en acceptant avec joie. Connaissant mon caractère quelque peu réserver envers les inconnus, il avait été surpris quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras, le remerciant avec quelques larmes. _"Voyons, c'est inutile de me remercier, mesdemoiselles. Je vous souhaite à toutes deux un immense bonheur et de vivre heureuse dans l'amour que vous portez." _Il était partis quelques minutes plus tard, disant qu'il allait voir une date de disponible pour notre mariage. Mais je n'y avais pas tellement fait attention, tant j'avais été obsédée par le regard brillant de joie de ma future femme. Ce jour-là, ça faisait environ sept mois que je lui avais demander sa main. Deux jours après avoir reçue la visite du père O'Neil, il revenait nous apprendre que trois mois plus tard - donc dans deux jours - il y avait une place de libre pour célébrer notre mariage. Dire que j'avais été - et que je suis toujours, d'ailleurs - heureuse, n'était qu'un euphémisme. Britt' aussi. Et jamais, Ô grand jamais, je n'aurais laisser tomber ce bonheur tomber du ciel. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Soupirant, je fermais les yeux et m'enfonçais dans la mousse blanche de mon bain. Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais plus pris de bain... seule, du moins. Je me rappel la première fois que Britt' et moi avions pris un bain ensemble. La baignoire étant étroite pour deux, nous avions dû nous coller. Ce n'était surement pas pour nous déplaire en tout cas. On s'était lavé l'une et l'autre, puis ça avait dérapé et nous avions finies dans le lit. Faut dire que Britt' me regardait avec des yeux de braise. Ses yeux assombris de désir pour moi. Je revoyais les moindres détails. Et le jour où nous sommes allées passer un mois chez sa famille restante, qui vivaient toujours à Lima, où avait habité Britt' dans son enfance. Ça m'avait fait bizarre de voir que sa famille prenait tout naturellement son homosexualité. C'était une de ses cousines, qui avait environ deux ans de moins que nous, Karen, qui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison - du palace ?- et elle nous avait acceuillis à grandes effusions de câlins. Sa famille m'avait ouvert les bras en toute sincérité. Malheureusement, Britt' n'avait plus ses parents. Mais il y avait pleins de photos dans - l'immense - salon. Donc, j'avais - indirectement - fait leur connaissance. Britt' avait les cheveux blond de son père, qui lui avait les yeux vert, et les yeux bleu de sa mère, qui était brune. Son visage doux était un mélange des parents. _"Maintenant, je vois d'où vient ce magnifique visage d'ange,"_lui avais-je murmurer, alors que nous étions devant les photos. Elle avait sourit. De son magnifique sourire qui me faisait tant craquer. Plus les jours passer, plus je tombais amoureuse d'elle. Je devenais dépendante d'elle. Des années auparavant, cela m'aurait fait peur. Mais plus maintenant.

Elle m'avait enlacer et poser son front contre le mien, les yeux plonger dans les miens. Passant mes bras autour de sa taille je l'avait coller encore plus à moi. Elle m'avait embrassée d'une manière sensuelle et amoureuse. C'est ce moment-là, bien sûr, qu'avaient choisie la quasi-totalité de la famille présente pour le mois, de faire leur apparition. Mais Britt' et moi étions tellement hypnotiser par les lèvres de l'autre que nous n'avions rien entendues. Pas même quand elle m'avait dit : _"J'vais t'faire grimper aux rideaux, ma_ belle.", d'une voix sensuelle et rauque. La voix de son oncle nous avait sorties de notre torpeur. _"Voyons, Britt', pas ici, quand même !" _J'avais fait un bond de cinquante mètres de haut, faisant éclater de rire ma belle-famille. Le feu m'avait rapidement monter aux joues, m'empourprant comme jamais, faisant redoubler leur rires. Brittany n'avait pas l'air gênée. Au contraire, elle me serrait contre elle, son menton sur mon épaule, la poitrine coller contre mon dos, ses mains sur mon ventre. Je la sentais sourire. Voyant que personnes ne faisait de remarque sur ce que Britt' avait dit, je me détendis et avait incliner la tête en arrière, posant mon crâne sur son êpaule, passant mes mains sur les siennes pour entrelacés nos doigts. Je sentais la bague que je lui avais offerte. Elle ne s'en séparer jamais, même pour donner ses cours de danse. Je la tripotais d'un air inconscient, mais cela dû "alerter" la famille, car j'entendis Karen dire un : _"Mon Dieu, Britt', pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?" _Me regardant d'un air désoler, Britt' tendit la main vers sa famille qui s'extasièrent devant la beauté de la bague, alors que je lui faisait un sourire tendre. _**Et encore, toutes les merveilles du monde sont fade à côté de Britt'**__, _pensai-je. Enfin, je pensais l'avoir penser. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais parler fort, jusqu'à ce que Britt' n'enfouissent son visage dans mon cou, me disant : _"C'est magnifique, mon coeur. Toi aussi tu es magnifique." _Un sourire surement idiot s'était dessiner sur mes lèvres. Un flash m'aveugla et je vis Diane, la tante de Britt' un appareil photo dans les mains, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillant d'émotions. _"Tata," _soupira ma fiançée. Mais j'avais deviner son sourire, alors que je rougissais. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais plus rougis en une journée qu'en dix ans. Et ma peau hâlée ne dissimuler pas mes rougeurs. Ma belle-famille trouvait _"trop mignonne" _ma gêne. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être ainsi traité. Comme le miracle qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Tous étaient heureux pour nous. Tous me félicitais d'avoir fait ma demande. Pendant le mois que je restais chez sa famille, je m'étais enfin sentis à ma place.

Même quand; l'oncle de Britt' voulus me parler. _"Tu sais que nous t'appréçions énormément, Santana. Tu a rendue notre petite Brittany heureuse, et nous t'en remerçions. Depuis le décés de ses parents, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse." "Je doit dire que c'est la même chose pour moi. J'ai eue une séparation difficile de ma première relation, et j'étais... comment dire... je ne restais pas plus d'une nuit avec quelqu'un," _avouai-je, honteuse en baissant les yeux. _"Mais je vous promet, que depuis que je connait votre nièce, je ne fait plus les mêmes conne... bêtises." "Je l'espère. Parce que sa précédente petite-amie la faite souffrir. Et si je vient à apprendre que Britt' souffre, je peux te promettre que tu passera un sal quart d'heure." "Je vous comprend, monsieur Pierce. Jamais je ne ferais souffrir Brittany. Je vous le promet." _Un sourire barra son visage. _"Je te croit," _avait-il dit. _"Appel moi Dick, ce sera mieux. Monsieur Pierce n'est réservé qu'à mes employés. Or, tu es la future femme de ma fille. Oui, car je considére Britt' comme ma fille. Bienvenue dans la famille, Santana." _Je n'avais pas pû me retenir de fondre en larmes et de le prendre dans mes bras. Il avait semblait heureux de ce geste. _"J'aimerais que mes parents partagent votre opinions," _avais-je murmurer pour moi-même. Mais l'oncle de Brittany m'avait entendu. Alors je lui expliquais que mes parents m'avaient jeter dehors en apprenant que j'aimais les filles et que ma grand-mère m'avait renier à la suite de ma demande en mariage à Britt'. Il avait le visage désoler. Il m'avait promis que tout allait s'arranger. Je n'avais pas osée le contredire alors je m'étais contenté d'hocher la tête en forçant un sourire.

Une rafale de coups porter à la porte me sortie de mes souvenirs. La tête de Rachel passa la porte entrebaillé. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle m'ordonna de sortir de la salle de bain sur le champs si je ne voulais pas finir en pruneau désséché. Je rigolais et lui assurais que je sortais. Elle sourit et sortie en me demandant de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Je sortis de la baignoire, me sécher et m'entortillais dans mon peignoir après avoir enfiler mes sous-vêtements. Je me dirigeais nonchalement vers la chambre de ma meilleure amie, où il y avait déjà Kurt et Mercedes...

_ Mercedes ! m'exclamai-je. Putain vous faites une réunion ou quoi ?

_ Salut l'espagnole, comment tu va ?

Elle m'enlaça avec joie et me félicita pour mon mariage, m'assurant qu'elle serait présente le surlendemain, avec certains membres du lycée avec qui j'avais quelque peu sympathisée. Ça me faisait plaisir de la voir. Depuis la remise des diplômes, nous n'avions plus eue de contact.

_ Au fait, comment as-tu sû que j'allais me marier ? demandai-je.

_ Une certaine Brittany Pierce m'a contacter il y a quelques mois, dit-elle. Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais mon boulot m'en empêcher. Tu la connait cette Brittany ?

_ Obliger ! s'exclama Rach'. C'est sa future femme.

Un "o" se forma sur sa bouche et un immense sourire illumina ses traits.

_ Au fait, comment elle a eue mon adresse ?

_ C'est moi qui lui ai donner, dit Rach'. Britt' cherchait des amis de San sur qui elle pouvait compter. J'ai penser à toi.

_ Y'aura qui d'autres ? demandai-je.

_ Oh, ça tu verra, S.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et je souriais.

Pendant que Kurt et Rachel s'escrimaient à me trouver une tenue pour ce soir, Mercedes me questionna sur ma rencontre avec Britt', et mes retrouvailles avec Rach' et Kurt. Tout au long de mon "histoire" j'avais un sourire collé aux lèvres et je ne faisais pas attention aux tenues que ma meilleure amie me tendait. Mercedes me félicita encore une fois et finalement, je me regardait dans le miroir. J'avais une robe noire arrivant à mi-cuisse, manche longue, un peu décolleté, moulante, des chaussures rouges vernis aux pieds et Kurt essayais de dompter ma coiffure. En dehors de son statut de star du stylisme, il faisait coiffeur aussi. Mais seulement pour ses ami(e)s disait-il.

_ Au fait, Rach', où sont Quinn et Alice ? demandai-je.

_ Al' est chez l'oncle de Britt', qui a accepter de la garder jusqu'à après-demain. Il l'emménnera au mariage. Et Quinn est avec ta future femme, en compagnie de certains amis de son lycée. Et y'a Blaine avec.

_ Blaine ? couina Kurt en se raidissant.

_ T'inquiète, y'a que des hétéro, à part Britt', Quinn et Blaine, le rassura Rachel. Personnes ne va te le piquer.

_ Ça, t'as pas tord, Rach', dis-je. Surtout en voyant à ce qu'il fait subir à des phoques pour ses cheveux.

_ San ! s'offusqua Kurt.

J'éclatais de rire en le voyant faire les gros yeux.

_ Bon les gonzesses, on va se bouger le cul si on ne veut pas être en retard ! s'exclama Rachel en tapant dans les mains.

Je regardais Kurt qui arbora une mine faussement outrée, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Je le saurais si j'étais une fille quand même, rigola-t-il.

_ Ha ! On ne peut pas en être sûres, m'esclaffai-je, évitant un coussin lancer par ma meilleure amie.

_ Aller, on y va les nanas !

Voilà comment je me retrouvais dans un club branché, classique, entourer de mes amis du lycée. Nous étions une bonne dizaine. En les voyant, j'avais pleurée. La première fois en public et devant eux, surtout, ce qui les avait surpris. Mais ils avaient tous été heureux d'apprendre mon mariage. Tous avaient été prévenus par ma femme, aider de Rachel. Aucuns d'eux ne savait qui c'était la fameuse _"Brittany Pierce qui avait signer et décorer __**magnifiquement**__ les faire-part."_Rachel avait toooouuuuuut expliquer à ma place. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'asseoir et attendre qu'on fasse attention à moi.

Rapidement l'alcool avait tourner, nous ennivrant petit à petit. Puis arriva le moment où quelques anciens camarades me demandèrent de pousser la chansonnette. Même Rach' s'y était mise. J'avais été obliger de chanter. Alors j'avais chanter. Certaines chansons d'amours, que je dédicaçaient à Brittany, même si elle n'était pas présente. Mes anciens camarades se rendaient compte de l'amour que je portais à Britt'. Jamais ils ne m'avaient vus ainsi. Ils se rendaient compte à quel point j'avais mûri. Ils se rendaient compte que Snixx avait deserté - certe pas entièrement - et que je pouvais être capable d'aimer, tout comme eux. J'avais passer une bonne soirée. Je m'étais fait de fausses idées sur les enterrements de vie de jeune fille. Au début, pour moi, c'était signe de tromperie, de beuverie et de "_je veux pas me marier ! je suis pas prêêêêêêête !" _J'étais bien heureuse de m'être trompée sur ce point.

Après la fête, nous nous séparâmes, chacuns promettant d'être présents le lendemain.

**Le jour du mariage :**

_P.O.V Santana :_

Un poid pesa sur le lit à mes côtés et un corp chaud et doux se colla à moi. L'odeur de vanille me parvint. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et je sentis un souffle chaud et mentholé me frapper le visage avec douceur. Des lèvres douce et chaude effleurèrent mon front, glissant jusque sur mes joue, puis sur mes lèvres. Un baiser fut poser sur mes lèvres, alors que j'émergeais lentement. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que j'enserrais son cou entre mes bras et rapprochais son visage du mien. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et nous échangeâmes un baiser pleins de passion et d'amour. Enfin j'ouvris les yeux sur la plus belle femme du monde. Elle me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu plus clair que l'azur du ciel. Ses cheveux dorés retombaient de chaques côtés de son magnifique visage d'ange. Ses lèvres fines et rose étaient étirées en un magnifique sourire tendre et amoureux. Je levais ma main et carressais sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de mon contact. Je passais ma main jusque sur sa nuque et l'attirais à moi. Elle se laissa faire. J'approchais son visage du mien et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle intensifia le baiser et nos langues se retrouvèrent à jouer ensemble sensuellement et amoureusement. Ma main glissa dans son dos, se posant sur ses reins, rapprochant nos corps le plus possible. Elle s'allongea à mes côtés sans briser notre baiser.

Le désir commençait à me gagner. Je poussais Britt' et la fit se mettre sous moi. Je laissais ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou. Elle gémit et je sentis ses mains glisser sous mon haut. Je me redressais et la fixait. Ses yeux étaient assombrit par le désir et son souffle était saccadé. Tout comme moi.

Mais alors que nous nous embrassions langoureusement, prête à faire voler nos vêtements, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Je m'étalais sur la poitrine dénudée de Britt' et fusillais du regard ma meilleure amie, qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

_ Brittany, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? la réprimanda Rachel. On avait dit interdiction de se voir _avant _le mariage, et interdiction de se sauter dessus avant la nuit de noce.

_ Ça se voit que t'a vue ta femme hier soir, grommela ma blonde. Et pis on n'a rien fait, d'abord.

_ M'ouais, c'était limite. Bref, Britt', tu rentre chez toi et tu attend l'heure de la cérémonie. Quant à toi, Satan, tu va te bouger ton joli p'tit cul d'espagnole et filer sous la douche.

_ _¡Usted mierda, Rach'! _(Tu fait chier, Rach' !) grommelai-je. On peut même plus b...

_ San, me coupa Britt'.

Je me renfrognais, alors qu'elles rigolaient. J'embrassais Britt' avant de la laisser s'en aller. Elle me manquait déjà. Même si nous nous retrouverions quelques heures plus tard, elle me manquait quand même. Les seules fois où nous étions loin l'une de l'autre c'était quand j'étais en mission pour le boulot. Et je ne cessais de penser à elle. Tout le temps. Même quand nous étions ensemble elle hantait mes pensées.

**-XoOoX-**

Devant mon miroir, je contemplais mon reflet, le coeur battant à tout rompre. J'avais enfiler ma robe avec l'aide de Rach' et Blaine. Le corset retenant mon buste était blanc comme neige, attaché par des lacets derrière, et le bas était bouffant, fait de je n'sais quelle matière.

Ma meileure amie et mon coéquipier m'avait relever les cheveux en une coiffure complexe, avec des pinces, ou des élastiques. Ils m'avaient maquiller légérement. Un trait fin d'eye-liner noir entourant mes yeux, un peu de mascara et du gloss transparent. J'étais comme d'habitide, sauf que cette fois, je portais une robe de marié magnifique, et que j'allais épouser la femme de ma vie. Je n'avais qu'une seule déception. Ne pas avoir mes parents, ni ceux de Britt'. Cela m'attristais un peu. J'aurais tant aimer que ma famille m'accepte telle que je suis aujourd'hui, qu'ils soient fiers de moi, qu'ils soient heureux pour moi. J'aurais tant aimer partager ma joie avec eux. J'aurais tant aimer que mon père me conduise à l'autel. J'aurais tant aimer leur présenter la femme qui partageait ma vie depuis trois ans. J'aurais tant aimer les avoir près de moi.

Et surtout, que j'aurais aimer rencontrer les parents de ma Britt' ! J'aurais tant voulue les remercier d'avoir mit au monde leur fille si magnifique, si belle, si douce, si aimante, si tendre, au monde. J'aurais tant voulue leur montrer mon amour pour leur fille, ma dévotion pour elle. J'aurais tant voulue qu'ils connaissent nos enfants. J'aurais tant voulue partager des moments avec eux, m'ouvrir à eux, les considérer comme ma famille.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit sur William Schuester, le directeur du restaurant où j'avais fait ma demande en mariage à Britt'. Je lui avais demander de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Il avait accepter avec joie, et le voici qui me prit dans ses bras, me félicitant comme l'aurait fait un père avec son enfant. Il me frictionna le dos avec sympathie et m'offrit son bras. Je soufflais un bon coup et passer mon bras autour du sien. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, escorter par Rachel, qui me donna mon bouquet de fleur. J'avais choisis des roses blanche, symbole de pureté et d'amour éternel. Comme mon amour pour Britt'.

Nous passâmes l'allée, sous les regards brillant de joie des invités présents dans l'église. Du côté droit, se trouvaient mes amis, étant donner le rejet de ma famille. Et du côté gauche, la famille et les amis de Brittany. Eux m'avaient tous ouvert les bras avec sincérité et chaleur. Ils étaient ma famille désormais.

Will me laissa devant l'autel où j'attendis Britt'. J'avais peur qu'elle ne vienne pas, qu'elle me laisse. Mais au moment où la musique résonna et que je l'apperçus, toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent. Un sourire heureux vint illuminer mon visage et des larmes de joie perlaient aux coins de mes yeux, alors qu'elle approchait lentement de moi. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi me parurent une éternité. Mes yeux étaient plongé dans les siens. Le bleu limpide avait laisser place à un bleu presque transparent, brillant encore plus que les étoiles. Ses fines lèvres roses étaient étirées en un sourire magnifique, me remplissant de joie et de fierté.

Son oncle me tendit enfin la main de sa nièce, que j'attrapais avec fougue. Nos doigts s'entrelaçèrent alors que la musique cessa. Dick nous embrassa sur le front toutes les deux, puis alla s'asseoir.

Le prêtre commença son discours. Mais je n'avait d'yeux que pour la magnifique femme à mes côtés qui me fixait aussi intensément que moi. Mais je dû me reprendre pour prendre la paroles.

_ Hum.. j'vais peut-être me faire frapper, mais faut avouer que je n'ai pas préparer de discours. Quand j'étais jeune, dans mon lycée, si on avait quelque chose à dire, on le faisait en chantant. Alors je vais chanter, même si personnes n'est d'accord, tant que tu es d'accord, Britt', c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle hocha la tête, émue. Je me tournais vers Quinn qui était au piano. Je lui fit un signe de la tête et les premières notes raisonnèrent.

_For you, there'll be no more cryin' / For you, the sun will be shinin' / And I feel that when I'm with you / It's alright / I know it's right / To you, I'll give the world / To you, I'll never be cold / 'cause I feel that when I'm with you / It's alright / I know it's right / And the songbirds are singing / Like they know the score / And I love you, I love you, I love you / Like never before / And I wish you all the love, in the world / But most of all, I wish it from myself / And the songbirds keep singing / Like they know the score / And I love you, I love you, I love you / Like never before / Like never before / Like never before_

_**(Pour toi, il n'y aura plus de pleurs / Pour toi, le soleil brillera / Et je sens que quand je suis avec toi, tout va bien / Je sais que c'est vrai / Pour toi, je donnerais le monde / Pour toi, je ne serais jamais distante / Parce que je sens que quand je suis avec toi, tout va bien / Je sais que c'est vrai / Et les oiseaux chanteurs chantent / Comme s'ils connaissaient l'air / Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime / Comme jamais auparavant / Et je te souhaite tout l'amour du monde / Mais plus que tout, je souhaite qu'il vienne de moi / Et les oiseaux chanteurs continuent de chanter / Comme s'ils connaissaient l'air / Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime / Comme jamais auparavant / Comme jamais auparavant / Comme jamais auparavant)**_

Les dernières notes du piano restèrent en suspend pendant encore quelques secondes avant que le silence ne se fasse. Brittany ne m'avait pas quitter une seule seconde des yeux de toute la chanson. Des larmes coulaient lentement de ses yeux, alors qu'un sourire était sur ses lèvres. Je lui fit un clin d'oeil tendre et levais la main pour essuyer ses larmes avec mon pouce. Les invités parurent se réveiller enfin, car des applaudissements et des exclamations sonores retentirent.

Brittany m'enlaça sans que je m'y attende, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et esquissais un sourire heureux.

_ C'était magnifique, San', murmura-t-elle. Ça vaut tout les discours du monde entier.

J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne et me séparais d'elle. Elle essuya le restes de ses larmes et prit la parole, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

_ À vrai dire, moi non plus, j'ai rien préparer. Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour me rappeler tous les jours que je t'aime et que tu es la femme de ma vie, Santana. Chaques jours qui passent, je me dit que j'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Ce fameux soir où nous nous sommes... euh... vue pour la première fois -_je rigolais légèrement avec elle à l'évocation de ce souvenir, heureux mais douloureux_- j'avais haïs ton coéquipier pour nous avoir interrompus. Mais pendant les jours où je n'avais rien d'autres à faire que penser, je n'avais que toi en tête. Je me demandais ce que tu faisait, avec qui tu était, si tu m'avait oubliée. Et puis ce jour est arriver où tu m'a sauver. Ce jour-là, j'ai bien crue rêver. Je pensais être dans un rêve où tu venais me sortir de cet Enfer, et qu'on se retrouvais. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'au final c'était bien la réalité. Alors j'ai fait le premier pas. Je n'avais pas voulue laisser passer ma chance. Et voilà où nous en sommes ! Un mariage ! Avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Santana Lopez, je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et même dans la mort je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime et je suis heureuse de t'épouser aujourd'hui.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. D'ordinaire, j'aurais tout fait pour les cacher. Mais aujourd'hui non. Je n'avais pas le coeur à faire la dure. Je voulais être moi-même devant mes amis, ma future famille et ma future femme. Les larmes debordèrent de mes yeux, glissant sur mes joues. Je voulais l'embrasser, lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, mais je devait attendre la fin de la cérémonie et l'échange des alliances pour ça. Elle me fit un petit sourire et j'attrapais ses mains, les serrant avec amour et tendresse.

Le prêtre recommença son discours, jusqu'au : _"Si quelqu'un s'y oppose qu'il se prononce maintenant"_. Je parcourais l'assemblée du regard. Personnes n'avais l'air de vouloir s'y opposer. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Brittany.

_ Mademoiselle Brittany Susan Pierce, acceptez-vous de prendre Mademoiselle Santana Maria Lopez ici présente, comme épouse, de l'aimer et de lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?

_ Oui, dit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

Je souris et les larmes embuèrent ma vue. Le prêtre recommença son speech à mon attention et je n'attendis pas la fin de la phrase pour répondre un "oui" emplit de passion. Des rires fusèrent par ma réaction. Puis nous nous échangeâmes les alliances. Mes mains tremblaient un peu, comme celles de Britt'.

_ Je vous déclare femme et... femme, dit le prêtre. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

J'attrapais Britt' par la taille, la fit renverser en arrière et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque et elle intensifia notre baiser. Mon coeur battait avec force. Je sentais le coeur de Britt' battre aussi fort que le mien.

Des applaudissements retentirent, éclatant la bulle qui s'était créer. Je nous redressais et passais mon bras autour de la taille de ma femme. Ma femme... Je planter mon regard dans ses yeux bleu océans. Elle me souriait et passa son bras dans mon dos. Je la serrais encore plus contre moi et nous sortîmes de l'église les dernières, acceuillit par des confettis, du riz et autres matière étrange. Juste devant les portes de notre voiture conduite par l'oncle de Britt', ma femme m'embrassa avec ferveur, redoublant d'intensités les cris de joies de nos invités. Je me perdais dans son étreinte. Tout mon être n'appartenais qu'à elle désormais. Elle était la femme de ma vie, et nous étions mariées. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Nous mîmes fin au baiser à contre-coeur et Dick nous ouvrit la portière arrière, après nous avoir enlacé toutes les deux, puis nous avoir féliciter. Je m'installais sur le siège, suivit de près par ma femme. Je l'enlaçais et la coller contre moi. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et passa son bras autour de ma taille. De mon autre main, j'entrelacés nos doigts ensemble, sentant son alliance contre ma peau. Je déposais un baiser doux et amoureux sur le sommet de son crâne et plaçais ma joue dessus. Nous ne parlâmes pas durant tous le trajet, écoutant les klaxons incessant de tous nos amis et famille derrière nous. Je voyais que l'oncle de Britt' nous regardait de temps en temps par le rétroviseur, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Je lui fit un sourire sincère, qu'il me retourna. Je sentis les lèvres de Britt' dans mon cou. Elle me posait de légers baiser sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer la douceur de ses lèvres. Un frisson me parcourut entièrement, alors que la frustration du matin causer par ma meilleure amie remontait lentement. J'essayer de me calmer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Britt' qui glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille.

_ J'ai envie de toi, San, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, emplit de désir. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour là, maintenant, d'arracher tes vêtements et te faire jouïr comme jamais.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, le feu ardent dans mon bas-ventre me consumant à chacuns de ses mots. Pour appuyer ses paroles, sa main glissa sous ma robe, effleurant ma peau bouillante.

_ Britt', couinai-je d'une voix aussi rauque qu'était la sienne. Attend au moins d'être à la salle de réception.

Sa main s'aventurait toujours plus haut sur ma peau. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je m'emparais de son poigné et sortis sa main de dessous ma robe. Elle étouffa un rire en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou et posa gentiment sa main sur ma cuisse. J'avais chaud. Trop chaud. J'avais hâte d'arrivé à la salle où se passerait la suite de la cérémonie. J'avais surtout hâte de m'exiler avec ma femme pour lui faire l'amour. Elle m'avait allumer, elle allait être servie.

_ En arrivant à la salle de réception, j'te propose un p'tit tour dans les toilettes, murmurai-je sensuellement.

_ Hm... d'accord, dit-elle, m'arrachant un sourire aguicheur.

Je tournais la tête, relevais son visage vers moi à l'aide de mon index et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'essayais de réprimer le désir qui me consumait, mais les mains de Britt' sur mon corp n'aidaient en rien. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus sensuel. Nos langues en parfaite harmonie se touchaient avidement. J'avais tellement envie d'elle ! J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champs, de retirer sa robe avec douceur, de carresser sa peau délicate, de la faire gémir fortement sous mes doigts...

Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre baiser passioné. Nous nous séparâmes, moi rouge comme une pivoine. Dick rigola en voyant ma gêne puis me fit un clin d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tonton, tu pourra nous couvrir une heure ou deux à notre arrivés à la salle ? San et moi on voudrait s'isoler un peu, dit Brittany à son oncle.

Je faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque, alors que mon teint devenait encore plus rouge que rouge. Elle venait carrément de demander à son oncle de nous couvrir pour qu'on puisse aller faire l'amour. Super. _Je su..._

_ Pas de problémes, les filles, répondit-il, calmant son rire.

_...is morte... Attendez.. Quoi ? Il... Il a accepter ?_

_ Merci tonton ! s'extasia ma femme, un immense sourire illuminant son visage d'ange.

_ Au lieu des toilettes, y a une petite salle inocupée derrière la salle, je vous y emmennerais, si vous voulez. C'est calme et puis plus confortable.

Cette fois-ci, j'eue l'impression que j'allais mourir. Dick qui nous proposait de nous montrer un endroit calme où Britt' et moi...?

_ Mon coeur, tout va bien ? me demanda Britt', inquiète.

_ Euh... oui oui, ça va, dis-je en souriant. Merci, Dick, on vous revaudra ça.

Il éclata de rire, suivit par Brittany. Je repris contenance et me blottis dans les bras de Britt', qui me serra fortement contre elle, posant son menton contre mon épaule. Son souffle chaud balayait mon cou avec douceur. Me tournant vers elle, je la fixait avec intensité.

_ _Vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos esta mañana, pero esta vez, la gente va a estar allí para cortar. Usted verá lo que puede hacerse Santana Lopez cuando ella se siente frustrado, mi amor,_ (On va finir ce qu'on a commencer ce matin, mais cette fois-ci, personnes ne sera là pour nous couper. Tu va voir ce que peut faire Santana Lopez quand elle est frustrée, mon amour), lui dis-je, sachant qu'elle comprendrait.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieur avec envie en fixant mes lèvres.

_ _Voy a hacerte gritar a ser sordo mi corazón, _(Je vais te faire crier à en devenir sourde, mon coeur), dit-elle en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

_ Hmm... bonne idée, murmurai-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Elle rigola et m'embrassa amoureusement.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous embarrasser, mais j'ai tout compris, dit l'oncle de Brittany avec un sourire en coin.

_ Au point où on en est de toute façon, grommelai-je, causant l'hilarité de Dick.

**-XoOoX-**

_P.O.V Brittany :_

Malheureusement, à cause de la circulation, nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après le reste de ma famille. J'étais triste pour San que personnes de sa famille ne soit venue pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. J'étais triste pour elle que personnes de sa famille n'ait accepter son homosexualité. J'étais triste pour elle quand elle m'a dit que sa grand-mère l'avait rejeter quand elle lui avait anoncer notre mariage. Mais le plus important, c'était que moi j'étais là pour elle. Que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour elle, jusqu'à ma mort. Je l'aimerais éternellement.

Je vis dans son regard une certaine colère mais aussi tristesse quand elle s'apperçut que nous ne pouvions pas s'isoler.

J'attrapais ses doigts et les serrais avec force pour lui montrer que j'étais là, pour lui montrer ma présence. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un petit sourire désoler. Je l'embrassais amoureusement et ouvris la portière. Je descendis de la voiture, ne lâchant pas la main de ma femme. Elle mit pied à terre après moi, et nous fûmes acceuillit par des applaudissements sonores, des cris de joies et des étreintes heureuse. Toute ma famille vinrent nous féliciter, nous prenant dans leur bras, nous embrassant. Puis ce fut le tour de nos amis respectif. Tina et Mike se présentèrent à Santana qui les remerçia de leur présence. Après ce fut le tour de Rachel, Quinn et Alice de venir nous féliciter. Puis d'autres encore. Tellement, que je perdit le fil au bout de dix minutes.

Puis nous rentrâmes dans la salle de réception. Des tables étaient entreposées en demi-cercle, pouvant acceuillir une dizaine de personnes chacunes. Seule une table pour deux personnes sortait du lot, un peu à l'écart. J'avais les yeux qui brillait. La déco était magnifique. Des morceaux de tulles pendouillaient négligemment du plafond, mais avec élégance, une banderolle où l'inscription : _**"Longue vie aux mariées !"**_inscrites en argenté sur fond blanc était accroché je ne sais comment au plafond, des pétales de roses rouge et blanche parsemaient les tables à certains endroit. Une espèce d'estrade avec un matériel de D.J était placé dans un coin de la salle, une boule à facette était accroché en plein milieu du plafond. Bref, j'adorais carrément la déco.

Je vis Santana essuyer discrétement une larme au coin de son oeil. Je l'enlaçais de mon bras gauche et posais un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Elle sourit et se rapprocha encore plus de moi, passant son bras droit autour de ma taille. Karen nous conduisit à la table pour deux, en continuant de nous féliciter, nous faisant partager sa joie de nous voir aussi heureuse et aussi amoureuse. Ma cousine nous fit un bisous sur la joue à chacunes et rejoignit son père pour prendre place autour d'une des tables. Les discours commençèrent. Tous voulaient dire un petit mot.

Le premier à passer fut mon oncle.

_ Bonsoir à tous, dit-il, parcourant la salle du regard. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis dans le but de célébrer le mariage de ma nièce, Brittany, et de sa magnifique épouse, Santana. Je suis Dick, le frère du défunt père de Britt'. Je voudrais parler en son honneur, car, je pense, et je sais qu'au fond de moi, Pete aurait été le plus heueux des hommes en voyant sa fille si rayonnante, si belle, si amoureuse. Dans notre famille, peut importe le sexe ou la couleur de la personne. Tant que l'amour est là, tant que la joie est là, tant que le bonheur est là, c'est tout ce qui nous importe. Je n'avais jamais vue ma petite Britt' aussi heureuse que le jour où elle m'a dit être amoureuse. Évidemment, comme j'ai élever Britt' avec ma femme depuis ses 7 ans, j'ai bien sûr, voulut rencontrer l'élue de son coeur. Et quand j'ai vus la manière dont cette jeune femme regardait Brittany, je l'ai de suite accepter. Santana était, et l'est toujours d'ailleurs, folle de Britt'. Ne t'en fait pas, Santana, c'est réciproque, ajouta-t-il en rigolant. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite le meilleur du monde, tout le bonheur du monde et vivez heureuse toutes les deux. Santé !

Il leva son verre à notre honneur et je sentis des larmes embuée ma vue. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais pleurer ces temps-ci moi !

_ Bonsoir, retentit une nouvelle voix. Je suis Kurt Hummel, le meilleur ami de Santana Lopez. Je représente aussi, avec Rachel Berry, sa famille. Enfin, tout ce qu'il lui reste malheureusement. J'ai connue Santana au lycée. Faut dire que ces années-là n'ont pas été des plus joyeuses pour nous. Encore moins pour Santana, qui, à cette époque, faisait partie de l'élite du lycée, des gens populaire. C'était la capitaine des Cheerleaders, mais aussi la pire garce du lycée. Quant à Rachel et moi, nous faisions partis des looseurs. Vus comme ça, vous devez surement vous dire comment nous en sommes venus à nous entendre aussi bien. C'est simple. Santana venait de se faire rejeter par sa famille qui n'accepter pas son homosexualité. Étant connus de tout le lycée pour être le seul gay ayant fait son coming-out, Santana avait enfin décider de m'en parler. J'avais deviner qu'elle aimait les filles avant qu'elle ne s'en apperçoive. Malheureusement, quand elle l'a sue, ne l'ayant pas accepter et ayant peur de se retrouver dans ma situation, elle s'en prenait aux personnes du lycée pour évacuer sa souffrance, sa peine et sa tristesse. Un jour que les joueur de foot de notre lycée s'en prenait encore à moi, Rachel est, comme toujours, venue à mon secours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un garçon éfféminé et une fille sans muscle pouvaient faire contre des molosses d'un mètre quatre vingt dix et centi dix kilos ? Vous l'avez deviner, rien du tout. Et pourtant, notre sauveuse est arrivée. Une toute jeune fille de même pas un mètre soixante et cinquante kilo toute habillée à mit K.O le chef des molosses. Je veut bien évidemment parler de notre chère Santana Lopez. Certes, elle n'a pas été un ange dans son adolescence, pire, nous l'appelions Satan au lycée, c'est pour dire ! Bref. Puis en prenant de l'âge, elle s'est calmer. Bon, pas tout à fait parce que certaines fois, elle fait peur quand elle s'énerve, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi épanouie, aussi heureuse et aussi gentille avec quelqu'un qu'avec Brittany. Qui aurait penser qu'une personne aurait pû apprivoiser ce chat sauvage qu'est Santana ?

_ Tu sais c'qu'il te dit, le chat sauvage ? siffla Santana, les larmes aux yeux.

Kurt rigola et lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice.

_ C'est de ça dont je voulais parler. Toujours sur la défensive, à sortir les griffes, montrer les crocs, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion...

_ C'est bon, on à compris que tu me prenait pour un chat, Hummel, grommela ma femme en rigolant.

_ Mais arrête de m'interrompre ! Rhooolàlà ! bouda Kurt.

Certaines personnes rigolèrent, alors que le meilleur ami de San levait son verre à notre honneur. Voulant faire un discours, j'allais pour me lever mais Santana me devança. Me faisant un clin d'oeil, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et pris la place de Kurt.

_ Bon, je crois que j'ai pas besoin de me présenter, dit-elle. Je voulais tous vous remercier d'être venus aujourd'hui, pour avoir prit le temps de vous déplacer pour nous. En premier lieu, je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement la famille de ma merveilleuse femme, pour m'avoir accepter, pour m'avoir ouvert les bras si sincèrement et pour m'avoir confier un membre de votre famille. Je vous promet de faire plus attention à elle et à son coeur qu'à moi.

Un rire heureux m'échappa alors qu'elle me faisait un clin d'oeil complice.

_ Ensuite, je voudrais remercier mes amis, ainsi que ceux de Britt' d'être venus, d'avoir rendus cette journée encore plus magique, et plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'est. J'ai été heureuse de faire à tous votre connaissance, de voir les personnes avec qui Britt' passait son temps quand je travaillais. Je voudrais aussi remercier mon coéquipier, Blaine, sans qui cet événement ne serait jamais arriver. Même si j'aurait pas eue besoin de ça pour me décider, tu a fait accélérer les choses, donc merci.

Personnes, à part San', Blaine, Kurt, Quinn et Rach' ne comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais n'ouvrirent pas la bouche, comprenant que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à nous.

_ Et enfin, je voudrais remercier la plus merveilleuse femme qui puisse exister au monde. Ma femme, ma vie, Ma Brittany. Je te remercie de m'avoir prit telle que je suis, d'avoir sû voir au-delà des apparence, d'avoir prit le temps de me connaître, d'avoir été patiente avec moi. Je sais que mon caractèr n'est pas le plus calme, que je m'emporte très rapidement ou que je peut dire des choses que je ne pense pas du tout, mais tu as sû attendre, tu as sû être patiente, tu as sû canaliser mes sautes d'humeur. Tu as fait de moi une autre femme, plus comblée, plus ouverte, plus épanouie, plus calme. Et tu as sû aussi me faire oublier la douleur du rejet de ma famille avec ta bonne humeur constante, ta joie de vivre et ton amour sans faille et sans défaut pour moi. Merci d'être là pour moi, mon amour, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments en public et surtout de dire tout ça devant des centaines de personnes. Je me levais, les larmes aux yeux et la rejoignit. Je l'enlaçais avec amour, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, la serrant avec force.

_ C'est moi qui te remercie, San', dis-je. Merci de m'avoir sauver, merci d'être venue, au risque de perdre ton boulot et la vie. Merci d'être là pour moi chaques jours qui passe. Merci de m'aimer. Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde. Et jamais je ne laisserais ma place à quelqu'un d'autre auprès de toi...

Elle m'interrompit en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles avaient un petit goût salée, signe de nos larmes débordantes. Les invités applaudirent, mais je n'y faisait pas attention, concentrer sur les lèvres de ma femme. Je l'embrassais à en mourir. Mais tant que j'étais avec elle, plus rien n'existait.

Je décollais ma bouche de la sienne et je la vis me sourire, les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Elle m'embrassa briévement et nous retournâmes nous asseoir, pour manger.

Tout le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, sauf pour certains enfants qui s'amusaient à se cacher sous les tables ou derrière les adultes. Je n'avais jamais vue Santana aussi heureuse. Malgré le fait que ses parents lui manquaient énormément. Elle ne me quittait pas du regard, sauf pour regarder de temps en temps nos invités, qui, eux, nous fixaient parfois, de larges sourires aux lèvres. Ma tante venait souvent nous voir pour nous faire partager son bonheur. Elle pleurait encore, bien que la cérémonie fut finie depuis un bon moment.

Le repas finis, les activités commençèrent. Il y en avait une que j'attendais avec impatience. San' remarqua mon enthousiasme. Je lui fit un magnifique sourire, qu'elle me retourna. Je me penchais au-dessus de la table et lui murmurait un "Je t'aime" remplit d'amour. Elle m'embrassa à perdre haleine, et nous fûmes coupée par le D.J de la soirée, j'ai nommée Noah Puckerman, alias Puck, mon meilleur ami, qui était arrivé en retard, comme d'habitude.

_ Bonsoir à tous. J'suis Puck, un ami de Britt'. J'suis arrivé en retard, c'qui m'a valu un savon de la part de la blondinette.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et il éclata de rire.

_ Bref, j'suis là pour assurer le spectacle, et moi j'dit, vous allez pas être déçu ! Je demanderais à Madame Santana Pierce Lopez de bien vouloir me rejoindre pour que les autres puissent préparer l'activité.

Je sentis le regard interrogateur de ma femme sur moi. Je lui lançais un petit clin d'oeil et la fit se lever pour rejoindre Puck. Je sentais qu'elle appréhendait ce qu'on lui réservait. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais confiance en elle pour savoir qu'elle réussirais.

Je vis mon meilleur ami lui expliquer les "régles du jeu". Elle me lança un regard du genre "_pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ?"_ et je lui retournais un clin d'oeil amusé.

Quinn se dirigea vers moi, tout sourire, et m'emmenna au milieu de la pièce, où se trouvait Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Tina et Karen. Eux aussi rigolaient. Je m'installais sur une chaise entre Tina et Blaine. Quinn me releva la robe jusqu'au genou et j'entendis Puck siffler. Levant les yeux aux ciel, je rigolais, puis reprit mon sérieux en voyant ma femme arriver vers nous, conduite par Quinn, un bandeau sur les yeux. Le silence se fit instentanément dans la salle, à part une musique en fond sonore qui passait.

_ Donc tu connait les régles, Santana, demanda Quinn.

_ Ouais, faut que je retrouve ma femme en touchant des jambes et si je l'ai trouvée j'enléve son... porte-jartelle avec les dents.

Elle rougit, causant l'hilarité de la salle.

_ Oh, c'est bon, hein ! grommela-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais Quinn me fit taire en faisant un geste de la main. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en lui tirant la langue.

Santana s'agenouilla devant Kurt qui avait son pantalon de smoking relever, révélant ses jambes poilues. San posa ses mains dessus et les retira aussitôt.

_ Alors là, c'est pas Britt', mais une réplique exacte de King-Kong, dit-elle. Ah moins qu'elle se soit laisser pousser les poils, c'est pas elle.

_ Nan, t'as raison, c'était Kurt, rigola Quinn.

_ Et bin, j'sais pas comment fait Blaine pour toucher ça !

Elle fit une grimace mi-dégoutée, mi-amusée. Kurt lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, alors qu'elle se mettait devant Rachel. Quand elle toucha ses jambes, une petite pointe de jalousie perça dans mon coeur.

_ Plus douce que Kurt, mais toujours pas Britt', déclara Santana, déterminée.

_ Ouf ! soupira Quinn. T'a raison, c'est Rach'.

Je remarquais que tout comme moi, Quinn avait de la jalousie qui brillait dans son regard. Santana passa à Tina et ma jalousie grandit un peu plus. Mes dents se serrèrent malgré moi, mais j'essayais de garder mon calme. Quinn l'apperçut et me fit un sourire désoler.

_ Je sais pas qui c'est, mais c'est pas Britt', dit ma femme.

Avant même que Quinn ne lui ai dit qui c'était, San' s'approchait de moi. Un sourire se plaqua sur mes lèvres. Les mains de San' se posèrent sur ma peau. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale quand elle remonta mes mollets. Son toucher était doux, comme une caresse. Sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres, elle glissa ses mains sous le tissus de ma robe, m'éléctrisant entièrement. Ses doigts trouvèrent le tissus blanc et elle plongea sa tête sous ma robe. Je ne put empêcher un gémissement en la sentant embrasser la peau de mes cuisses, avant que ses dents ne s'emparent du porte-jartelle. Elle le fit glisser sensuellement jusqu'à ma cheville, où elle le retira avec sa main, le brandissant victorieusement dans les airs. Je lui retirais son bandeau et l'embrassais à pleine bouche, heureuse qu'elle m'ait reconnue. En même temps, c'est normal qu'elle m'ait reconnue, elle me touchait depuis des années.

**-Bonus-**

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

_P.O.V Brittany :_

_ San' ! Où tu m'emmènne ! demandai-je, essayant d'enlever le bandeau qu'elle avait placer sur mes yeux.

_ Pas touche, me dit-elle en m'attrapant la main. C'est une surprise, et je veux garder l'effet magique.

Elle avait murmurer le dernier mot au creux de mon oreille en effleurant la peau de mon cou avec ses lèvres. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir alors qu'elle me poussa légèrement en avant pour que j'avance. Je soupirais et décidais de ne rien dire pour ne pas la vexer.

_ On y est bientôt ? demandai-je. J'ai mal aux pieds.

Elle rigola et répondit un petit _"soit patiente, mon coeur" _avant de m'embrasser dans la nuque.

Et ma "patience" comme elle l'avait si bien appeler, fut récompenser. Non seulement, nous arrivâmes quelques secondes après, mais aussi les odeurs qui m'était délivrer, étaient des plus divines. Mélange de chocolat, de caramel, de cannelle et d'orange. Santana passa ses mains en dessous du bandeau et me le retira avec douceur. La pièce me fut révéler. C'était une chambre d'hotel assez grande, avec une pièce principale immense, séparer par une double-porte coulissante, donnant sur une chambre toute aussi immense. Les lumières tamisée donnaient un côté sensuel à la pièce. Les odeurs que je sentais était des bougies poser un peu partout dans les deux pièces. Je m'approchais de la chambre où le lit deux places était couvert de pétales de rose écarlate, en forme de coeur. Je me tournais vers Santana, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me fixait avec des yeux pleins d'amour et d'envie. Je lui souris, et, remarquant l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur une vue magnifique, je m'y approchais et contemplais la magnifique vue qui se présentait à moi. Nous étions dans un immense hotel, dû à la hauteur du bâtiment. Il surplombait quelques un des bureaux de Las Vegas, nous offrant un panorama de montagnes et de verdure magnifique. Nous étions seules au monde. Rien qu'elle et moi. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans la contemplation du paysage, je sentis deux bras chaud et incroyablement confortable entourés amoureusement ma taille. San' colla sa poitrine contre mon dos et passa son nez dans mes cheveux d'un air tendre. Elle me demanda si j'aimais sa petite surprise. J'acquiescais, incapable de sortir un mot sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. En plus du magnifique coucher de soleil auquel j'assistais avec la femme de ma vie dans mes bras, je vis deux avions passer, chacun une banderolle volant derrière eux, avec, pour le premier, écrit manuscritement de couleur rouge "**_Pour toujours et à jamais"_** avec un coeur rouge écarlate, et, pour le deuxième, toujours écrit manuscritement et en rouge "_**Je t'aime, Britt', S."**_avec une photo de nous deux, du matin, à la sortie de l'église. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était magnifique. Tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi était grandiose, inoubliable, magique. C'était le plus beau cadeau de mariage de tout les temps.

Elle ressera son étreinte autour de ma taille en voyant mes larmes de joie. Je me tortillais difficilement pour me tourner sans quitter ses bras, et, quand je lui fit face, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'entrainer dans une danse lente et silencieuse. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous tournâmes sur nous-même, suivant un rythme lent et réguliers. Ses magnifiques yeux noir me fixait avec amour et pétillaient de bonheur. Ses cheveux noir tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, recouvrant mes avant-bras. Ses pommettes étaient rosies dû au blush que ma cousine avait user sur elle. Sa bouche pulpeuse était étiré en un sourire magnifique, révélant ses dents blanches.

Plongeant dans les ténébres de ses yeux, je penchais la tête en avant et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'appercevant que nous avions arrêter notre "danse". Elle me colla un peu plus contre elle, renforçant notre baiser. Sa langue passa entre mes lèvres et vint se lover contre la mienne. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux avec forces et je fis glisser ma bouche sur sa machoire avec sensualité. Un soupir sortit de mes lèvres avant que je n'embrasse la peau fine de son cou. Elle gémit en me sentant lui faire un suçon _made in Brittany. _Je fis faire le chemin inverse à mes lèvres et retournais l'embrasser avec abandon. Le désir commençait rapidement à refaire surface. Je le fis comprendre à Santana en la poussant légèrement vers le lit. Je la vis me sourire et elle passa derrière moi une nouvelle fois. Elle défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe lentement, m'embrassant à chaques parcelles de peau dévoiler, jusqu'en bas de mes reins, où je me retournais d'un coup. L'emprisonnant dans mes bras, je coinçais ses mains avec ma main droite et passais l'autre dans son dos où je délacer le corset de sa robe avec sensualité, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieur avec envie, me fixant d'un regard emplit de luxure. Je m'approchais d'elle, le regard brûlant de désir. Du bout de la langue, j'effleurais la peau de son cou en faisant glisser sa robe à terre. C'est avec une joie non dissimuler que je remarquais qu'elle ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

Profitant de mon moment de "bug" elle m'agrippa par la taille et me poussa sur le lit, où je tombais lourdement. Elle passa ses jambes de chaques côtés de mes hanches et se pencha pous m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactive, vue qu'elles essayaient de retirer ma robe.

Quand enfin elle retira la robe, San s'allongea sur moi, m'embrassant de nouveau avec passion et amour. Lui rendant son baiser, je passais mes mains sur sa poitrine nue, pinçant ses tétons déjà durçis avec envie. Je malaxais ses seins, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort. J'inversais nos positions, me retrouvant sur elle. Ma bouche prit la place de mes doigts, tandis que ma cuisse alla se presser contre son sexe humide. Je sentis ses mains passer dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle se cambrait sous moi, respirant fortement. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de mes hanches, alors que je taquinais un de ses seins avec le bout de la langue. Ses mains pressérent légèrement mon crâne, me collant plus contre sa peau brûlante. Ma cuisse commença à se frotter lentement contre son intimité, qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Ma main droite glissa sur ses côtes jusqu'à sa hanche. Avec mes doigts, je repoussais ses jambes et continuais d'embrasser sa peau.

J'effleurais son ventre avec ma langue, traçant un sillon humide le long de sa peau, passant sur son nombril. Agrippant ses cuisses des mains, je les repoussaient de ma taille, les plaquant sur le matelas. Relevant les yeux, je regardais ma femme, qui me fixait avec ses yeux assombrit de désir. Lui renvoyant le même regard, je me plaçais entre ses jambes et lui retirais ses chaussures, puis ses bas. Ne lui restait que son string, que je fis voler sans gêne dans un des coin de la pièce. Mes doigts effleurèrent la peau de ses jambes, remontant lentement ses mollet, ses genoux puis ses cuisses, suivit par ma bouche. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de peau que je trouvait, laissant ma langue parcourir sa peau bouillante jusqu'à son sexe humide. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors que mon souffle carressait sa peau.

Je passais ma langue le long de son intimité, lui arrachant un gémissement sonore de plaisir. Je la sentis s'agitaot sous moi alors que j'emprisonnait son clitoris entre mes lèvres. J'attrapais ses hanches avec mes mains et la maintint en place en passant ma langue sur son sexe. Ses gémissement augmentèrent en intensité. Je sentis mon ventre s'enflammer rien qu'à l'écoute de ses gémissements.

Ses mains se nouèrent dans mes cheveux, appuyant sur mon cuir chevelus, renforçant mes coups de langues contre son intimité. La sentant à bout, je relachais une de mes mains et glissais mes doigts jusqu'à son intimité. Je la pénétrais avec douceur et amour, lui arrachant un gémissement sonore. Sans cesser mes coups de langues, j'inserrais un deuxième doigts en elle et commençais de doux mouvements en elle, intensifiant ses soupirs et gémissements, qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans la chambre. Plus je lui faisait l'amour, plus mon désir s'intensifiait.

J'accélérais encore mes coups de langues et les mouvements de mes doigts en elle, tandis qu'elle resserait sa prise sur mes cheveux en criant franchement. Puis elle explosa en un cri aigu en disant mon nom et en arquant le dos. Je remontais contre ses lèvres et l'embrassais langoureusement, essuyant le film de sueur qu'elle avait sur le visage. Je dégageais les cheveux qui avaient coller sur son visage et posais une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je relevais la tête et la regardais. Ses joues, débarrasser de toute traces de blush, étaient quand même rouges. Son souffle peinait à retrouver son rythme régulier et ses yeux étaient clos. Sa main passa dans mon dos alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient encore emplit de désir. Ses doigts crochetèrent mon soutien-gorge et elle me bascula sur le dos en l'envoyant voler, plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Les heures qui passèrent, nous fîmes l'amour tendrement, plus sauvagement et avec tout l'amour que nous nous portions.

Je ne m'endormis que le lendemain, sur les coups de midi, enlacée tendrement contre ma femme, essoufflées de la nuit que nous avions passer.

**Ziiii Eeeendeeeuh !**

**Bah voilà, ch'est finis T_T j'aimais bien cette petite fic, moi *SniffSniff* mais comme on dit, les bonnes choses ont une fin, - comme les roses des sable que je viens de finir de manger :,( - je ****me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, surtout le petit lemon *pars en sifflotant* et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire, que moi à l'écrire !**

**J'espère que ça vous as plu, et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça fait plaisir une petite review ;)**

**À la prochaine les Gleeks et Faberrytanien(ne)s !**

**Bisous bisous**

**DaarkBlondiie**


End file.
